Una nueva vida
by Road1985J2
Summary: Post 9x12. Oliver ha cambiado, ya no está sólo, tiene un equipo del que ocuparse y al que cuidar; pero para eso necesitará ayuda para convertirse en un buen líder. Además, acaba de descubrir que los sentimientos por Lois, estan desapareciendo. Ollie/Chloe
1. Chapter 1

Chloe estaba preciosa, radiante como nunca la había visto. Oliver había conseguido el restaurante para ellos dos solos y el mejor violinista de la ciudad para que les acompañara la velada. Chloe sonrió y Oliver creyó ver que se ruborizaba, pero ella apartó en seguida el rostro y no lo pudo asegurar.

"Estás preciosa." Dijo él, tomando la mano de Chloe con la suya. "Me alegro que al final hayas podido venir."

"Gracias pero supongo que todo vigilante tiene que tomarse un descansado de cuando en cuando y se lo piden con velas, una cena romántica y un acompañante como, supongo que no podría negarse."

De la forma mas correcta posible, Oliver le apartó la silla y esperó a que Chloe se hubiera sentado para hacerlo el también frente a ella. Los dos se miraron, después de tanto tiempo, no era necesario decir mucho para que ambos comprendieran lo que el otro estaba pensando.

"¿Sabes que el mundo se puede acabar cualquier día de estos verdad?" Dijo Oliver, dejando una pequeña cajita negra sobre la mesa.

Chloe la miró, sin poder creerse lo que realmente estaba viendo. Nunca pensó que llegaría ese momento, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que lo que había empezado como una aventura, una tontería había dicho entonces; pudiera ahora terminar convirtiéndose en esto.

"Oliver, no hace falta que hagas esto."

"¿Cómo que no hace falta? Claro que hace falta. Chloe, ya ves lo que hacemos todos los días y la gente no sabe las veces que hemos salvado el mundo. De vez en cuando necesitamos algo que nos recuerde que tenemos una vida normal, que somos personas y que…" No estaba seguro si era el momento de decir aquello, pero con las veces que habían estado a punto de morir, ahora creía fervientemente en el ahora o nunca. "Que nos enamoramos como todo el mundo."

De nuevo, Oliver tomó la mano de su compañera.

"¿Oliver lo dices en serio, realmente te has enamorado de mi?"

"¿Todavía tienes que preguntarlo? Claro que me he enamorado de ti, hace más de lo que siempre he querido reconocer. Te quiero y por eso quiero dar el siguiente paso, quiero que le digamos a todo el mundo que lo nuestro va en serio, que por muchos villanos que quieran matarnos, siempre voy a quererte, por eso…"

Chloe suspiró, había sufrido tanto desde la muerte de Jimmy, había llegado a creer que nunca volvería a enamorarse, que no volvería a sentir lo mismo por otro hombre y mucho menos que ese otro hombre fuera uno de sus mejores amigos. Oliver siempre había estado allí por ella y ahora, desde que estaban juntos, su relación era la más fuerte que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

- o -

Oliver se despertó de golpe, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido y le dolía todo el cuerpo después de haber pasado la noche entera en el sofá. Se quedó quieto, pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener. Sonrió sin saber porque, sin estar del todo seguro que sensación le producía pensar realmente en pedirle matrimonio a Chloe, no es que fuera algo descabellado, pero nunca se le había pasado por cabeza.

Miró el reloj, estaba a punto de amanecer y ya estaba cansado. Los últimos días habían sido realmente agotadores, desde que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en convertirse en un grupo de superhéroes de verdad quería ser como la JSA, aunque todavía no tenían un nombre definido. Ahora se veían más que nunca y tal y como deseaban, se habían convertido en algo muy parecido a una familia.

Fue a la cocina ya prepararse un café de lo contrario caería rendido otra vez. Se apoyó en la encimera, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el sueño. Algo en su interior le intentaba decir que había sido algo más que un sueño, que aquella visión tenía algo más importante que mostrarle.

"¿Chloe y yo? No… eso no es posible, Chloe es mi mejor amiga, lo sabe todo de mi y está cuidándome todo el día, pero de ahí a… No, no puede ser." Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, como si aquella negación fuera lo peor que podía haber hecho.

Se bebió el café de un trago, casi no le había echado azúcar, pero no le importaba que supiera demasiado amargo, porque eso le había despertado completamente. Cogió el teléfono y lo miró un momento.

¿Por qué se sentía tan raro por pensar en llamar a Chloe? Se puso nervioso, como un adolescente que acababa de darse cuenta que le gustaba la chica más guapa de la clase. Chloe era muy guapa, siempre se lo había notado, era una de las personas más inteligentes que hubiera conocido en su vida y se compenetraban perfectamente. Para mucha gente no hacía falta nada más para saber que estaba hablando de la mujer de su vida.

Pero Oliver no era así, le gustaría, pero no era tan simple para él. Creía que había superado lo de Lois, pero estaba claro que todavía no lo había hecho que todavía estaba enamorado de ella y no era capaz de verla con Clark.

Aún así, Chloe volvió a aparecer en su mente. Le encantaba su sonrisa sincera y que siempre le estuviera ayudando a salir de las situaciones más difíciles. Le gustaba pensar que siempre estaría allí por él. Entonces se dio cuenta, quería que Chloe estuviera siempre ahí, tanto para sacarle de los problemas, como para hacerle sentir mejor como para…"

"¡Ya basta!" Se dio a si mismo. Empezaba a dolerle a la cabeza y en ese momento tenía algo más importante en lo que pensar.

Quería ser un buen líder, al fin y al cabo sus compañeros lo habían nombrado, de forma extraoficialmente, líder de su equipo. No lo había pedido, ni siquiera se veía como un auténtico líder ni mucho menos, sobretodo cuando no podía controlar ni su propia vida.

Pero Clark, Chloe y los demás confiaban en él, así se lo habían dicho, ¿Cómo iba a decepcionarlos otra vez? No, ahora tenía que convertirse en el hombre y en él héroe que sus amigos veían en él y dejar de ser el joven playboy que las revistas trataban de vender.

Por eso, finalmente volvió a coger el teléfono y marcó. Mientras sonaban el tono dudó sobre si estaba cometiendo una solemne tontería o hacía algo que realmente merecía la pena, pues tenía que aprender aquella lección. No tuvo tiempo de contestarse a esa pregunta, pues una voz sonó al otro lado.

"Sabía que llamarías, aunque no suponía que lo hicieras tan pronto."

"Necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que pudiera ayudarme y se que eres el único a quien puedo acudir."

"Lo se, he oído las noticias." Dijo Carter Hall. "Tu gente quiere que seas su líder y te da miedo."

"No me da miedo."

"Estás aterrado, ni siquiera hace falta que lo note en tu voz. Te da miedo pensar que otras vidas además de la tuya puedan depender de ti, pero sabes muy bien que ellos van a confiar en ti, van a poner sus vidas en tus manos y van a cerrar los ojos, porque te han dado la oportunidad de hacer algo increíble."

"¿Crees que podríamos vernos?" No le hacía falta ver la cara para imaginar que Carter estaba sonriendo. De alguna forma sabía que hacía días que el veterano líder de la JSA estaba esperando su llamada y ahora se sentía orgulloso de poder terminar lo que había comenzado cuando se conocieron.

"Claro, no está mal eso de convertirse en mentor."

"No necesito… Bueno es igual, el caso es que me gustaría hablar contigo, llevas mucho más tiempo que yo en esto y sabes como manejar esta situación."

"Lo que he dicho, no estaría mal ser tu mentor si al menos así consigo que tu grupo se organice como díos manda. Ven a la mansión de la JSA mañana a las diez."

"Muy bien." Oliver tenía que preguntárselo antes de colgar. "Una cosa más. Cuando me contaste tu historia, eso de que estás destinado a enamorarte de tu mujer una y otra vez… ¿Sueñas con ella?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"No me malinterpretes, pero el caso es que he tenido sueños con una persona, aunque hoy ha sido mucho más intenso más real. Ha sido como si estuviera ocurriendo en la realidad y no se, siento que me falta algo, que hay algo que no se y me preguntaba si…

"Si sueño con ella, se como será nuestra siguiente vida juntos y se que seremos muy felices, hasta que uno de los dos muera y vuelva el sufrimiento para el que quede vivo. ¿Estás enamorado de esa persona? Eso no debes preguntármelo, sino mirar dentro de tu corazón, porque tal vez la tengas tan cerca que nunca te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora."

Oliver no contestó, se sentía raro, sentía que le faltaba una parte de un puzzle invisible que tenía en su interior, algo que no podía averiguar y que por mucho que se lo preguntaba a si mismo se negaba a responder.

De repente vio algo, una imagen, un recuerdo que no estaba seguro porque aparecía en ese momento en su cabeza. Chloe estaba delante de él; entonces lo vio claro, era la primera vez que Hawkman y él se habían enfrentado, tras haber sido lanzado contra la ventana de la atalaya.

Chloe le estaba cuidando, aunque eso no era del todo extraño, le estaba curando las heridas y estaban hablando. Pero había algo más, algo que no se veía a simple vista, algo que pudo vislumbrar en los ojos de Chloe y que en su mirada se veía demasiado claro.

Entonces, quería decirle algo, quería preguntarle algo a su amiga, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, tal vez por simple vergüenza, tal vez por miedo o simplemente por tener el corazón hecho pedazos todavía. No estaba seguro y no sabía si quería reconocerlo en realidad.

Los dos se miraron un momento, aunque ese instante pareció convertirse en una eternidad preciosa. Escuchó sus propios pensamientos, los mismos a los que no había prestado atención mientras la miraba y entonces se dio cuenta, que pensaba en besarla, se imaginaba como se sentirían sus labios sobre los de su amiga, el sabor de un beso de Chloe y notar sus manos sobre su corazón.

"¿Oliver?" No escuchó la voz, pues estaba demasiado distraído observando el recuerdo de Chloe. "Oliver, vamos no me asustes"

Notó unas manos sobre sus hombros y luego una mano sobre su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla, abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta ni cuando los había cerrado, ni cuando se había sentado en el suelo.

Creyó que se trataba de un sueño, que no era real, que Chloe no podía estar realmente delante de él, arrodillada en el suelo, que su compañera no podía tener aquella mirada asustada en los ojos, que aquello tan sólo podía formar parte de su imaginación.

"¿Oliver te encuentras bien?"

"¿Eres tu de verdad?"

Chloe sonrió.

"¿Quién quieres que sea? Vamos te voy a llevar a la cama, tienes aspecto de no haber dormido en varios días."

Oliver no contestó, pues era cierto que estaba agotado y que hacía demasiados días que no dormía como debía, pero lo que Chloe no sabía y no le iba a decir él, era que pensar en su amiga y en lo que significaba para él, era uno de los motivos que más le habían quitado el sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver se despertó alterado. No recordaba lo que había soñado, ni siquiera sabía si había soñado algo. Pero aún así estaba nervioso, seguro que algo malo había ocurrido, que alguien le necesitaba y no había forma de averiguarlo. Miró a su alrededor, Chloe no estaba y por mucho que buscó con la mirada, no la vio por ningún lado, hasta que dio con una nota.

"_Buenos días dormilón, anoche tenías pintas de estar realmente agotado, así que he decidido dejarte dormir. Espero no haberte estropeado ninguna compra millonaria, pero estoy segura que no será importante para ti. Nos vemos en la Atalaya, descansa, te lo mereces Héroe."_

Sonrió al terminar de leer la nota, sin darse cuenta que si alguien le veía en ese momento, diría que su expresión era la más estúpida y romanticona que nadie le hubiera visto nunca.

Sin embargo, no le importó, hacía mucho que no se sentí tan bien después de haber tenido una mujer en casa durante la noche y mucho menos después de no haberse acostado con ella. Simplemente se sentía bien, demasiado bien para lo preocupado que estaba por lo que no sabía que había ocurrido.

Se quedó sentado en la cama, mirando a la pared vacía, pensando que sería lo que no funcionaba bien, hasta que el teléfono sonó. Esperó un momento antes de cogerlo, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, sentía que estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, hasta que por fin, se hizo con el aparato.

"Oliver." Suspiró con fuerza, definitivamente no podía ser bueno escuchar la voz de Carter may al otro lado del teléfono a esas horas del día. "Creo que tenemos que hablar, es importante. Es posible que estemos en peligro, todos nosotros."

"No se si alguna vez te he dicho que no gusta que la gente sea tan críptica conmigo, así que preferiría que fueras directo al grano."

"Lo siento, pero es mejor que nos veamos, es posible que el teléfono sea seguro para ninguno de los dos."

"No puede ser nada tan malo." Dijo Oliver mientras se miraba al espejo. Definitivamente tenía mal aspecto, las ojeras llegaban demasiado lejos para ser algo bueno y el resto de él parecía decir que no había descansado apropiadamente durante demasiadas horas.

"Confía en mi, llevo en esto mucho más tiempo que tu."

"Si, ya, ya, tu ya estabas volando cuando yo no era más que un bebé, creo que me lo has dicho demasiadas veces como para no saberlo a estas alturas. Pero no puede ser tan grave, nadie sabe quienes somos." Cuando Carter no contestó, Oliver llegó a la conclusión que aquello era realmente serio para el otro hombre. "Muy bien, espérame dentro de veinte minutos en la puerta del Daily Planet."

"Se puntual, no se con cuanto tiempo contamos."

Aquella conversación le había puesto realmente nervioso, al fin y al cabo, parecía que acababa de encontrar el motivo de su malestar. Tal vez algo mal si que pudiera ocurrir. Mientras no tuviera que ver con Chloe. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en su amiga en ese momento.

No es que nunca se hubiera enamorado o que no supiera lo que sentía cuando el corazón se desbocaba por otra persona, pero en esta ocasión era totalmente distinto, nunca había sentido nada parecido, ni por Lois ni mucho menos por ninguna de las otras personas con las que había estado en su vida. esto era distinto, sobretodo porque por más que tratara de no pensar, Chloe siempre aparecía en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, Chloe siempre estaba allí.

Se dio una ducha rápida y ni tan siquiera desayunó, tenía el estómago cerrado y no habría forma de que pudiera comer nada. Diez minutos más tarde estaba en el lugar de la cita y un minuto más tarde Carter apareció.

"¿Qué es tan importante que no podía esperar?"

Carter estaba más serio de lo que esperaba, demasiado incluso. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que nadie les estaba siguiendo, hizo un gesto a Oliver para que le siguiera y al dar la vuelta a la esquina, Oliver se encontró mirando una furgoneta.

"Siento que no sea uno de tus maravillosos coches caros, pero es todo lo que nos podemos permitir que nuestro presupuesto."

- o -

Oliver recordaba bien la mansión, aunque ahora estaba mejor amueblada que la última vez que la había visto. Había más habitaciones usándose, lo que significaba que alguien estaba viviendo allí.

"¿Has reclutado nuevos cachorros?"

"Tan sólo estamos empezando, pero son buenos chicos, saben lo que quieren y están deseando que les enseñemos todo lo que sabemos." Carter le ofreció una taza de café y lo llevó a la sala principal, que tal y como había visto Oliver al entrar, ahora tenía seis asientos.

"Espero que no me hayas traído para darme una fiesta sorpresa, todavía falta bastante para mi cumpleaños."

"Creo que alguien nos vigila, alguien intenta descubrir nuestras identidades otra vez y no sólo va a por mi equipo, vosotros también estáis en peligro." Carter puso sobre la mesa unos cuantos informes y tras hacer aparecer una gran pantalla en la pared, hizo que aparecieran recortes de periódicos y fotos. Supongo que no sabes quienes son estas personas."

"No los he visto en mi vida, ¿Quiénes son?" Pudo ver hasta cinco personas distintas y para su sorpresa, en varias de aquellas fotos aparecía él mismo. "¿Cómo es posible que no los haya visto? Se como funcionan estos tíos, siempre han sido fáciles de rastrear, ni siquiera entiendo como es posible que Chloe no me haya dicho nada."

"Eso es porque Chloe tampoco se ha percatado de que os estaban siguiendo. Son buenos, los mejores que he visto nunca y por mucho que he investigado no he encontrado ni una sola pista sobre quien los contrata, para quien trabajan y quien quiere saberlo todo sobre nosotros."

"Has dicho que estábamos en peligro. Una cosa es que nos espíen y otra muy distinta que nos quieran ver muertos. Tal vez…"

"No, quieren acabar con nosotros, pero primero tienen que saber quienes somos todos nosotros, no quieren sorpresas de ninguna clase, ya te he dicho que son buenos en su trabajo, los mejores."

Oliver se dio cuenta que Carter estaba realmente nervioso, nunca lo había visto así y eso no podía ser una buena señal. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

"Os han atacado ya ¿verdad?"

Durante un segundo Carter no contestó, pero fue toda la respuesta que Oliver necesitaba para saber que así era.

"Jack, uno de mis chicos, alguien lo acorraló, ni siquiera supo quien era, ni como lo encontraron. Le dejaron por muerto, estaban seguros que lo había matado, tuvo suerte por tres semanas en el hospital, con un poco de suerte saldrá de esta sin consecuencias, pero dejaron una nota."

Carter le dio el papel y el millonario se fijó que estaba cubierto de sangre. No preguntó, pues ya suponía que pertenecía al muchacho del que Carter le había hablado. Lo desdobló con cuidado como si se tratara de algo muy preciado para el otro hombre.

"_Estáis muertos, todos vosotros. Heroes de pacotilla, no podéis enfrentaros con el enemigo de verdad. Pagaréis por vuestros errores. Tal vez al ver a vuestros compañeros muertos, descubrías el verdadero miedo a la muerte."_

"Malditos cabrones. ¿Quiénes son?"

"Ojalá lo supiera." Carter desvió la mirada. Le costaba demasiado decir lo que realmente sentía, lo mucho que se odiaba a sí mismo por haber permitido que su joven compañero hubiera resultado herido y hubiera estado a punto de morir.

"Vamos a encontrarlos, no te preocupes."

"Precisamente por eso te he llamado, porque ahora he recibido otro mensaje." Le entregó el teléfono a Oliver.

"_Tus amigos, esos niñatos ricos son los siguientes. Empezando por sus ojos y oídos."_

"¿Qué quiere decir eso de sus ojos y…? Dios mío, ¿Estás diciéndome que Chloe está en peligro? ¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo has dicho antes?" Oliver casi salió corriendo, pero la voz de Carter le detuvo de golpe.

"Sabía que no serías racional. Por eso quería encontrar primero sus caras, necesitamos información sobre ellos." Oliver lo miró con odio en un primer momento. Tal vez en ese mismo momento, su amiga estaba en peligro, incluso podía estar… Decidió no pensar en ello, no podía siquiera imaginarse la terrible escena. "Lo siento, se como te sientes, he perdido demasiadas veces a la mujer de mi vida, como para saber como ibas a reaccionar."

"No tengo ni la más remota idea si Chloe es la mujer de mi vida, ni siquiera he pensado en ello todavía. Lo único que se es que la quiero, que me ha salvado la vida demasiadas veces como para no volverme loco ahora y si le ocurre algo, se que no me lo voy a perdonar en la vida."

"Lo se."

"Pues si lo sabes, entonces me dejarás marchar y asegurarme que Chloe está bien."

Antes de que su amigo le contestara, Oliver ya había salido. "Necesitarás que alguien te lleve."

En cuanto los dos hombres subieron a la furgoneta, el teléfono de Oliver comenzó a sonar, no necesitó comprobar de quien se trataba para saber que era Chloe.

"¿Va todo bien?" Un fuerte ruido al otro lado de teléfono, sobresaltó a Oliver. "Chloe, dime que va todo bien."

"¡Oliver alguien ha entrado en la atalaya!" La conexión se cortó.

"¡Chloe!"

- o -

Definitivamente, Oliver nunca había estado tan nervioso y no hacía más que pensar en todas las cosas horribles que le habían podido ocurrir a su amiga. Bajó de la furgoneta cuando Carter todavía no había aparcado y antes de darse cuenta estaba entrando en la Atalaya.

"¡Chloe!" Nadie le contestó. "Vamos preciosa, dime que estás aquí, dime que estás bien. ¡Chloe!"

Tras un momento en la sala, se dio cuenta que había cosas por los suelos, papeles y ordenadores y entonces la vio, la sangre en el suelo, las pequeñas manchas y el rastro. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y tuvo que apretarlas para controlarse. Se dio la vuelta al notar la mano de Carter sobre su hombro y asintió.

"Gracias por estar aquí."

Carter no llegó a decir nada, pues un gemido llamó la atención de los dos. Los dos hombres se miraron y sin decir nada siguieron el sonido, hasta llegar al sofá. Oliver se estremeció de nuevo. Recordaba bien lo que había ocurrido en ese sofá. Intentaba convencerse que no había significado nada para él, un beso más, pero no había sido así, la primera vez que había besado a Chloe y aunque no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, había sido el mejor momento de su vida.

Por eso ahora, que vio a su compañera tendida en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza que no dejaba de sangrar, Oliver sintió ganas de vomitar. Se arrodilló junto a ella y tomó a su amiga entre sus brazos.

"Vamos, Chloe, no me hagas esto. Carter llama a una ambulancia." Cubrió la frente de ella con una de sus manos y en seguida se cubrió de sangre. "Dios por favor, no. ¡Carter!"


	3. Chapter 3

Al notar una manta caer sobre su cuerpo, Oliver se despertó. No se había dado cuenta del momento exacto en el que se había quedado dormido, pero sin duda, dos días en vela, sentado allí, esperando ver que Chloe se despertara, no había sido la mejor forma de descansar.

Al levantar la cabeza y tras notar que el cuello le dolía demasiado por culpa de la mala postura cogida la noche anterior, vio que había alguien con él en la habitación. Al principio no lo reconoció, pues todavía estaba adormilado, pero pronto distinguió la figura de Clark y de Carter.

"¿Cuánto lleváis aquí?"

"Un rato." Contestó Clark, sin quitar la vista de Chloe. "¿Cómo está?"

"Está sedada, se dio un golpe demasiado fuerte en la cabeza y quieren estar seguros que está bien, antes de…" Oliver dejó de hablar.

Había escuchado a los médicos decir tantas cosas, que ya no estaba seguro de cómo se encontraba su amiga en ese momento. La miró, se sentía completamente impotente, pues por muchos millones que tenía, por mucha tecnología con la que contaba y con todas sus habilidades, había permitido que hicieran daño a Chloe.

"Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás." La voz de Clark, tan calmada como siempre, le hizo levantar la vista y mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

Oliver sabía que no iba a conseguir mentir a Clark, diciéndole que no estaba preocupado o que lo tenía controlado, porque en sus ojos, su amigo podía ver que no era cierto. Sin embargo Clark no dijo nada, era algo que habían aprendido mutuamente con los años, nada de sacar sus sentimientos a la luz, nada de dejarse vencer por la adversidad y simplemente quedarse ahí, con el amigo que le necesitaba, a su lado, en silencio, esperando que llegar a el momento apropiado para ayudarle y enfrentarse a quien tratara de hacerles daño.

"¿Sabemos algo nuevo de los que han hecho esto?" Preguntó Oliver como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"Es posible, Chloe estaba investigando a un grupo, Checkmate. He leído algo sobre ellos en sus informes, pero hasta que no volvamos a poner los ordenadores de la Atalaya en funcionamiento, no creo que sepamos que es lo que están tramando ahora."

"Si, yo también he oído hablar de ellos, pero no creía que fueran más que un rumor. Sin embargo, después de estos ataques, no se tal vez nos estén dando caza otra vez." Carter miró al pasillo, temía que les estuvieran vigilando, su sexto sentido llevaba un rato avisándole de que no estaban solos, que había más ojos puestos en aquella habitación, de los que debería haber. "Iré a ver a mi gente, tal vez ellos sepan algo. Si necesitáis algo, llamadme."

Los dos amigos asintieron y se quedaron solos en la habitación con Chloe. Miraron a su compañera un momento.

"La hemos puesto en peligro sin tan siquiera darnos cuenta."

"Oliver, no puedes decir eso. Chloe es parte del equipo, conoce los riesgos. ¿Te imaginas este equipo sin ella? Nos conoce mejor que nadie y no creo que fueras a ponerla en peligro, tu menos que nadie."

Oliver se volvió hacia su amigo y lo miró inquisitivamente.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"Vamos Oliver, lo habéis intentado esconder, no se porque, pero se lo tuyo con Chloe, es que estáis juntos." Clark sonrió, aunque no era fácil hacerlo a causa del cansancio y el no saber que hacer para ayudar. "¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

"Porque no estamos juntos, simplemente es… nos lo pasamos bien, no nos estamos planteando nada. Simplemente estamos dejando que las cosas ocurran, sin preocupaciones, sin…"

"Oliver… ¿de verdad vas a hacerme creer que no estés enamorado de Chloe? Sois mis mejores amigos y os conozco de sobras. Se como la miras, se que estás muerto de miedo por perderla, no como yo, no por perder a tu mejor amiga. Es algo más y por mucho que trates de ocultarlo, la quieres más que a una buena amiga y ahora más que nunca, ella te necesita a su lado."

Clark no era de los que dijera las cosas, no era de los que abría su corazón o de los que contaba sus sentimientos. Apenas estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Lois o hasta donde estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ella. No le gustaba compartir ciertas cosas con el resto del mundo. Pero en lo que se refería a Oliver, no podía seguir viéndolo ahí, sufriendo sin decir nada, preocupado por la mujer a la quería sin poder decir a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de Chloe.

"Chloe no quiere verlo más que como un juego y la quiero demasiado como para presionarla. Puedo aceptarlo, puedo estar con ella y seguir sus reglas, no me importa, siempre y cuando Chloe esté a mi lado." Oliver fue hasta la cama y tomó la mano de su compañera entre las suyas.

Estaba a punto de llorar, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero se resistía a dejarse llevar por sus propios sentimientos. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte, aunque sólo fuera por Chloe, tenía que seguir luchando, averiguar quien le había hecho aquello ya acabar con ellos, aunque tuviera que poner en peligro su propia vida.

"No puedo permitir que le vuelva a ocurrir algo así."

"¿Y que vas a hacer, ponerla al margen? Sabes tan bien como yo, que eso no es posible, contra más cosas le ocultes, menos tardará en saberlas." Los dos sonrieron a un mismo tiempo. "Tienes que ser sincero con ella."

Oliver abrió la boca para replicarle, pues Clark era el primero que no estaba siendo sincero con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, pero no pudo decir nada, pues Chloe apretó con fuerza su mano y todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia.

"¿Chloe?"

"Oliver…" Suspiró levemente la joven, mientras seguía aprisionando la mano de Oliver con la suya.

Tenía unos vagos recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido, apenas podía ver en su memoria como había terminado en aquella cama de hospital o porque la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Oliver se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició la frente, una sonrisa llena de ternura se dibujo en los labios dos, la de Oliver, rodeada de preocupación y agotamiento por no haber dormido, la de Chloe intentaba no demostrar lo dolorida que estaba realmente.

"Creo que si supiera lo que ha pasado, me encontraría mucho mejor."

"¿No recuerdas quien te atacó?"

Tanto Oliver como Chloe posaron su mirada en Clark.

"No, todo pasó demasiado rápido, escuché un ruido, no se lo que fue, luego la alarma de la atalaya se disparó, alguien estaba dentro, pero los ordenadores no eran capaces de decirme quien era." Chloe cerró los ojos un momento, esperando a que el dolor le permitiera seguir pensando.

"No te agotes, no hace falta que nos lo digas ahora." Oliver, volvió a besar la frente de su compañera y la escuchó suspirar. Notó la mano de Chloe sobre su espalda, tocándole débilmente, aunque parecía estar usando todas sus fuerzas. "Tu sólo descansa. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo y cuando despiertes otra vez, nos lo cuentas."

Chloe mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios, pese a que trataba siempre de ser tan fuerte como sus compañeros, no era sencillo, no después de todo por lo que había pasado en los últimos años. No quería preocuparles, por eso nunca decía si estaba asustada, si temía que alguna misión saliera mal o si le aterraba pensar que alguien pudiera matarla.

Pero aún así, todo aquello estaba en sus ojos, su mirada no era capaz de ocultar el miedo, el pánico a lo que pudiera ocurrir y ahora no podía ocultar, que pese a no decir nada, no quería quedarse sola, no quería despertar en aquella habitación de hospital y encontrarse en solitario, para que alguien pudiera volver a atacarle en cualquier momento.

Chloe sujetó levemente la camisa de Oliver e hizo que se acercara a él, necesitaba decirlo, aunque hacerlo delante de Clark no era la forma que ella se había esperado. Había estado demasiado cerca de la muerte, había creído que moriría en la Atalaya ella sola, sin ninguno de sus amigos cerca, sin que Oliver o Clark llegaran a tiempo para rescatarla. Por eso ahora, necesitaba ser sincera con Oliver y decirle todo lo que había temido no llegar a decirle nunca por estar muerta.

"Te quiero." Le susurró al oído, haciendo que Oliver se quedara clavado en la cama. "Y no quiero perderte o morir sin poder decirte que estos días contigo han sido los mejores que he pasado en mucho tiempo. No sentía nada parecido desde que estaba con Jimmy. Gracias."

Oliver se separó un poco de su compañera, lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos. Las manos de ella se alzaron hasta su rostro, sostuvo sus mejillas y le acarició la piel lentamente, pues cada movimiento, resultaba ser un gran esfuerzo para ella.

Acercó el rostro de Oliver hasta ella y le besó en los labios. Era la primera vez que se besaban frente a alguno de sus amigos y pese a que Clark estaba mirando por la ventana, algo incómodo por la situación, para ellos, de repente, resultaba ser lo más natural del mundo. Demostrarse que se querían, se había convertido repente, en algo que querían que todos sus seres queridos supieran.

Oliver la besó, tomando su cuerpo con cuidado para no hacerle daño, entre sus brazos. Tocó con cuidado la herida de su cabeza y la miró a los ojos. La quería, adoraba a Chloe como hacía mucho tiempo que quería a nadie.

Lo cierto era que con Chloe se sentía completamente libre, cuando había estado con Lois, siempre sentía que tenía que protegerla, que evitar que se metiera en ningún problema era lo mejor que podía hacer para demostrarle que le quería; pero ahora, con Chloe a su lado, eran un equipo, dos compañeros que luchaban por salvar el mundo codo con codo y eso era lo que mejor le hacía sentir.

"Yo también te quiero y te prometo que los que te han hecho esto van a pagarlo muy caro."

Afortundamente para Clark, que deseaba marcharse de allí cuanto antes, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Salió de la habitación, sin que ninguno de sus dos amigos se diera cuenta.

"¿Carter? Va todo bien."

"Será mejor que veas las noticias, es posible que te pueda interesar la última hora." Dijo su veterano amigo, de una forma más bien encriptada como siempre.

Clark se fue a la sala de espera, donde varias personas estaban atentas a la televisión. Se quedó en silencio, aunque no le sorprendió en gran medida lo que vio. Zod estaba allí, hablando sobre los proyectos de sus empresas, como si de un empresario más se tratara, pero digo algo más, se volvió hacia la cámara, como si los periodistas hubieran dejado de existir y tan sólo le importara que alguien al otro lado le escuchara y Clark comprendió el mensaje.

"Todos tenemos enemigos." Dijo Zod con su carisma habitual. "Antiguos aliados y gente que intenta hacernos caer, pero podemos luchar contra ellos y contra sus aliados." Zod mantuvo la mirada puesta en la cámara un momento más, como si pudiera ver al otro lado a Clark.

"Clark no hace falta que luches en solitario contra él." Dijo Carter al otro lado del teléfono.

"Tengo que hacer esto sólo, no sabes quien es. No quiero poner a más gente en peligro."


	4. Chapter 4

"Clark no estamos seguros de que fuera Zod el que atacó a Chloe, tal vez haya sido la gente de Chakemate después de todo." Pese a los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo, Oliver sabía que no iba a conseguir convencer a su amigo. Cuando quería Clark era una persona muy testaruda.

"Conozco a Zod mejor que nadie, se de lo que es capaz de hacer por conseguir lo que quiere."

Clark miró a través de la ventana a Chloe. Después de haber visto a Zod hablando por la televisión, ya no tenía ninguna duda de que él había sido el que había atacado a Chloe, aunque lo que todavía no sabía era el motivo para hacer algo así. Se había planteado lo que podría suponer poner a sus amigos en peligro; pero hasta esos últimos meses, sus enemigos habían sido siempre humanos; como Lex o la propia Tess Mecer; nunca se había tratado de una amenaza tan grande como Zod.

Chloe había estado a punto de morir, incluso ahora todavía estaba en peligro y él tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que apenas podía llegar a todo. Suspiró con fuerza, se sentía fatal por lo que creía que estaba ocurriendo por su culpa.

"Sabes muy bien que si tu no estuvieras aquí, no tendríamos nada que hacer contra los kandorianos." Dijo Oliver como si le hubiera leído la mente a su amigo, pero Clark ni se quiera se movió. "Tu no eres como ellos, ni siquiera llegaste a la tierra en el mismo momento, si tuviera que elegir entre perder a mi mejor amigo y evitar así que Zod estuviera por aquí o luchar a tu lado contra una posible destrucción del mundo, no tendría ninguna duda."

Clark se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la pared, no sabía que decir, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada puesta en el suelo y la mente en demasiados sitios como para estar tranquilo.

"Gracias." Dijo con un tono de voz apagado. "Pero aún así, tengo que enfrentarme a él, si le hubieras escuchando, parecía que estaba dispuesto a conquistar el mundo. No puedo permitirlo."

"En eso Kal-el tiene razón." Tanto Clark como Oliver miraron a Carter, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio. "Zod quiere acabar con la humanidad, quiere conquistarnos y tan sólo Kal-el puede detenerle." Los dos hombres escucharon en silencio, no había duda porque Carter siempre había sido el líder de JSA. Su voz siempre calmada, al mismo tiempo que firme, le daba una imagen de serenidad que a todos impresionaba. "Nosotros podemos ocuparnos de chekmate, Kal-el, como ha dicho Oliver, no tienes porque ocuparte de todo esto tu solo. Somo un equipo al fin y al cabo."

Oliver afirmó con la cabeza, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía apartar su pensamiento y su mirada de la habitación en la que se encontraba Chloe. Podía haber estado con ella durante el ataque, podría haberla protegido. Ahora se daba cuenta de sus verdaderas prioridades, porque definitivamente, Oliver había cambiado.

Ya no le importaba tanto defender la ciudad, como proteger a la gente que le importaba y sobretodo a la mujer a la que quería; apenas pasaba ya por sus empresas, sabiendo que había gente que se ocupaba de ellas, porque en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en que había estado al lado de Chloe cuando más le necesitaba. Tanto era así, que había dejado de escuchar la conversación entre Clark y Carter y cuando volvió a prestarles atención, lo dos miraban, como si esperaran la respuesta a una pregunta.

"Deberías concentrarte más, esto es realmente serio." Oliver se preguntó si aquello había sido un consejo por parte de Carter o si en realidad se trataba de una orden. "Hay demasiadas vidas en juego, pero si no te sientes capaz para seguir…"

"Un momento, se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, pero tu deberías comprender tan bien como yo lo que significa proteger a la persona que quieres." Nada más decir aquello, Oliver se dio cuenta que había sido bastante inoportuno al hacerlo, pero ya no había forma de retirarlo.

Carter no dijo nada al respecto, los años, le habían dado la experiencia suficiente como para saber porque se decían algunas cosas y sobretodo a comportarse como el líder, por lo que bajó la mirada y esperó a que Oliver continuara hablando.

"Mira, lo siento, todos estamos muy alterados y preocupados, que tal si tratamos de investigar lo que pasó en la torre de vigilancia y luego decidimos. Clark, supongo que diga lo que diga no vas a cambiar de opinión, así que al menos ten cuidado y vuelve de una pieza de tu cita con Zod."

"Creo que sería mejor hacer otra cosa." Oliver se puso tenso, por mucho que Carter le cayera bien, tampoco llevaba demasiado bien tener que seguir órdenes continuamente. Sin embargo, al ver la media sonrisa en los labios de Carter, lo miró confundido. "¿Qué tal si te quedas con Chloe mientras mi gente y yo comprobamos que es lo que Chakemate pretende? Creo que aquí podrías ayudar mucho más."

Oliver asintió y dirigió su mirada a Clark, esperando que por un segundo decidiera hacerle caso y hacer las cosas a su manera, estaba seguro que si trabajaban juntos contra Zod, podrían acabar las cosas sin tener que arriesgarse.

Sin embargo, la expresión de su amigo lo decía todo. Conocía cada mirada proveniente de Clark y sobretodo sus silencios. Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada, no cuando no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos o cuando no hablaba directamente.

"Muy bien Clark, haz lo que quieras, pero cuando decidas esperar que tus amigos te ayuden, estaremos aquí."

Sin esperar respuesta de Clark, Oliver volvió a entrar en la habitación de Chloe. Sabía lo que era trabajar en solitario, al fin y al cabo lo había estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo; pero tampoco le gustaba ser un suicida o ver a sus mejores amigos comportarse como tales. Si Clark quería hacer aquello en solitario no se lo iba a impedir, pero tampoco iba a verle haciéndose daño.

"Sigo pensando que debes enfrentarte a Zod, que eres el único que puede hacerlo; pero tal vez Oliver tenga razón. El trabajo en equipo no está tan mal, se de lo que hablo, sobretodo cuando se trata de tus mejores amigos. Espero que sepas lo que haces, pero sobretodo ten cuidado Kal-el, no me gustaría arrepentirme de haberte apoyado en esto."

Carter también se fue, tenía mucho que hacer y el tiempo podía echársele encima en cualquier momento. Tenía que conseguir toda la información posible sobre Chakemate antes de que decidieran volver a atacarles. Clark todavía se quedó un momento más en mitad del pasillo. Miró a la habitación, donde afortunadamente para él, Oliver no podía verle, ya se había sentado junto a la cama de Chloe y tenía su mano cogida entre las suyas.

Clark los miró, tenía miedo que fuera la última vez que los vieran. Sabía que su enemigo era fuerte, pero no sabía hasta que punto, apenas tenía información sobre los kandorianos, por mucho que había escuchado a su padre y a Kara hablar sobre Kripton y sobre los poderes que todos ellos tenían con respecto a los humanos; todavía no era capaz de hacerse una idea de lo que podrían llegar a hacer con esos mismos poderes para hacer daño a otras personas.

Deseaba tanto poder salvar a todos los kandorianos, al fin y al cabo, eran parte de su vida, eran su pasado y si las cosas fueran de otro modo, también podrían haber sido su futuro. Comprendía perfectamente los temores de Oliver, que le llevaban a querer acabar con Zod, al fin y al cabo podría destruir el mundo del arquero. Si tan sólo Oliver comprendiera lo que significaba Kandor para Clark.

Respiró profundamente, aquella era una misión que tenía que hacer en solitario, porque nadie más comprendía lo difícil que iba a resultar llevarla a cabo. No deseaba que ocurriera lo mismo que había pasado con Davis el año anterior, se había equivocado y el precio había sido demasiado alto. Ahora no podía permitir que ocurriera lo mismo, sus amigos, su familia al fin y al cabo había sufrido ya bastante por sus errores.

"Por fin te encuentro." Clark, tras volver a la realidad, se dio la vuelta hacia Lois, que parecía haber salido de la nada. "¿Se puede saber por qué me he tenido que enterar por Oliver que mi prima estaba en el hospital? Clark se supone que estamos juntos." Lois se dio cuenta en ese momento que su novio no la estaba escuchando. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

No había pensado en ello, hasta ese momento, Clark no se había dado cuenta, pero era cierto, Lois estaba allí; estaba a punto de enfrentarse a una posible muerte si luchaba contra Zod y Lois ni siquiera sabía todavía su gran secreto. Podía morir y tendría que ser Oliver o Chloe la que le dieran la noticia. ¿Cómo se le había podido pasar algo así? Tan preocupado había estado en protegerla, que no se había molestado en pensar que pasaría si Kal-el o el Blur morían, Lois quedaría sola, tal vez pensaría que Clark le había abandonado ¿Y entonces que?

"¿Clark?"

Lois tocó el brazo de Clark y este, sobresaltado se volvió hacia ella. Sin sabe exactamente porque lo hizo, la abrazó, la rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

"Clark, ¿Qué pasa? Ni que te estuvieras despidiendo de mi." Lois sintió que el cuerpo de Clark se estremecía y cuando consiguió separarse, lo miró a los ojos. Creía conocerlo, estaba segura que a aquellas alturas, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, estaba segura que conocía lo que pasaba continuamente por su cabeza, pero en ese momento no estaba tan segura. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, es sólo que estoy preocupado por Chloe, bueno por Oliver también, intenta hacerse el fuerte, pero se que lo está pasando mal. ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él? Al fin y al cabo siempre habéis estado muy unidos."

Lois sonrió, con el paso del tiempo, había terminado por ver a Oliver como si de su hermano mayor se tratara y siempre se estaba preocupando por él, sobretodo desde que sabía que era Green Arrow.

"Claro, pero ¿no vas a entrar tu también?"

"Tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos luego."

Lois asintió y esperó a que Clark le diera un beso. Se sintió rara al hacerlo, aunque lo realmente extraño fue la intensidad de ese beso, pues fue largo, eterno incluso, lleno de pasión y cierta tristeza, las manos la rodearon con fuerza, como si temiera perderla. Quiso preguntar, quería saber que era lo que le preocupaba, pero no hizo nada, tan sólo lo abrazó con la misma fuerza que Clark, o al menos lo intentó y esperó, cuando Clark estuviera preparado para contárselo, ella estaría esperando. Sin embargo no estaba seguro de poder contárselo nunca, no porque no quisiera, sino por que pudiera morir antes.

"Nos vemos más tarde." Terminó diciendo Clark, antes de marcharse.

- o -

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Oliver en cuanto vio que Chloe abría de nuevo los ojos.

"Ya no me duele tanto la cabeza como ayer. Pero todavía siento que estoy flotando. ¿Cómo lleváis la investigación?"

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar."

Chloe sonrió, le encantaba que Oliver se preocupara por ella y que la cuidara de aquella forma. Durante mucho tiempo había intentado negarse a si misma lo que sentía por él, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo; ahora ya no había dudas, le quería, estaba enamorada de él y sabía que su compañero sentía lo mismo por ella. Había visto la muerte desde demasiado cerca y no podía permitir que volver a perder la oportunidad de estar con el hombre al que realmente quería.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo?" La voz de Chloe sonó como si de un cachorrillo en busca de cariño se tratara, por lo que Oliver no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa bobalicona y llena de cariño.

"Claro que si, no te voy a dejar en ningún momento."

De repente la luz de toda la planta del hospital se fue y quedaron completamente a oscuras. Se escucharon un par de gritos por los pasillos y las voces de los médicos y enfermeras llamando a la calma. Sin embargo, un estruendo proveniente de los ascensores hizo que todo el lugar se quedara en completo silencio.

Oliver miró a Chloe que en su estado de debilidad, no podía ocultar lo frágil que era y lo aterrorizada que se encontraba. Apretó con fuerza la mano de su compañero y tiró de él, como si Oliver hubiera intentado marcharse.

"Seguro que ha sido un fallo eléctrico."

"Oliver, no soy nueva en esto. Se que vienen a por nosotros. Quien intentó matarme, ha venido para terminar el trabajo."

Oliver no dijo nada, sabía que Chloe tenía razón, pero no quería asustarla todavía más, el ruido continuó por el pasillo, algo se acercaba, tal vez era alguien, pero Oliver no iba a salir a comprobarlo, estaría allí con Chloe y esta vez la protegería a cualquier precio.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver miró la puerta, todo estaba oscuro en el pasillo, no había gente, no se escuchaba nada, no se veían sombras; tan sólo parecía que la gente había desaparecido como si nada.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" Preguntó Chloe desde la cama.

"No lo se, voy a ver."

"Oliver, no sabemos a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, puede ser peligroso, no salgas."

Oliver se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su compañera, parecía que no le conocía; pero nada más mirarle, Chloe vio en los ojos de su novio intrepidez que más caracterizaba a Oliver. No iba nada que pudiera hacer para retenerlo, para evitar que saliera allí y expusiera su vida al peligro que fuera.

"Podría ser la gente de Checkmate, ya sabes que tienen muchos recursos y si te querían muerta y se han enterado que no le estás, puede que vengan a terminar el trabajo. No voy a permitirlo."

Volvió a asomarse al pasillo, nada, todo vacío, en silencio, muerto. cogió el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a girarlo lentamente, como si alguien al otro lado pudiera escucharle.

"Oliver, por favor, no me dejes aquí. No quiero quedarme sola."

No le hubiera hecho falta a Oliver mirar a Chloe a los ojos para saber que no era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo, que podría quedarse sola en la habitación sin ningún problema y que tan sólo lo estaba haciendo para evitar que él se arriesgara.

Se conocían demasiado bien y casi podían leer el pensamiento del otro, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto y Oliver tan sólo observó como Chloe levantaba la mano hacia él y esperaba. No tardó en acercarse y sentarse a su lado en la cama. Por mucho que fuera un simple truco, por mucho que se estuviera haciendo la débil, no había forma de negarle nada aquellos ojos azules que le suplicaban que se quedara.

"Muy bien, pero como se atrevan a entrar en esta habitación, pienso echarles a patadas." Terminó diciendo el millonario con una sonrisa.

"Tampoco esperaba menos de ti." Chloe se incorporó a pesar del dolor en el brazo y herido y le besó en los labios.

Ahora ese gesto parecía el más común del mundo, como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo. Estar con Oliver era sencillo y simple, pues los dos eran iguales, los dos pensaban de la misma forma y se comprendían como una sola mirada. Oliver le contestó abrazándola y se quedaron así un momento, hasta que unos pasos en el pasillo les hicieron separarse.

Quien estuviera fuera, no estaba siendo nada cuidadoso o a lo mejor no quería serlo. Oliver se levantó de nuevo de la cama y se acercó a la puerta. No podía ver más que una sombra, el que estaba allí no se iba a dejar ver. Miró a Chloe y colocando un dedo sobre sus labios le indicó que guardara silencio.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera servirle de arma para defenderse, en caso de que fuera necesario, pero no había gran cosa que le fuera útil. Entró en el baño y cogió una toalla, la mojó bien y la enrolló al menos un buen golpe dado con eso, le haría daño a quien fuera.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese mismo momento y alguien entró. Oliver se pegó a pared del baño para no ser descubierto y escuchó, tal vez si averiguaba quien estaba allí, podría tener algo de ventaja a la hora de atacarle.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Chloe, veo que en este hospital te cuidan bien." Oliver reconoció en seguida la voz de Zod, aquello no era nada bueno.

"¿Por qué has montado todo esto para venir a por mi?"

"En realidad tu no eres más que una forma de conseguir mi propósito. Por cierto, no te preocupes por Checkmate, no volverán a molestarte, ya me he encargado yo de ellos. tenía algunas cuentas pendientes con ellos." Zod sonrió recordando las últimas horas que habían pasado antes de ir al hospital.

"Todavía no me has dicho lo que quieres de mi."

"Quiero a Kal-el y se que no va a venir por si mismo hasta mi. Necesitará un pequeño incentivo. Ese eres tu."

"¿Quieres usarme de cebo para atraer a Clark?"

"Muy lista señorita Sullivan." Chloe se estremeció. "Vamos no me mires así, que no quiero hacerte daño, ya se que a Kal-el le molestará bastante saber que te he llevado conmigo, como para que encima se entere que te he hecho daño."

"Lo siento pero eso no va a ocurrir."

Oliver lanzó el extremo de la toalla contra Zod y escuchó como impactaba en el cuerpo del kandoriano, pero el general no se inmutó, justo como temía Oliver.

"No eres un mal guerrero, pero ya sabes que no eres un enemigo suficiente para mi. ¿verdad?"

Zod se dio la vuelta y dejó de prestar atención a Chloe durante un momento, dio un paso hacia Oliver y luego otro. Sin embargo, gruñó y se estremeció de dolor al notar una fuerza que conocía demasiado bien y que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia Chloe y vio a la joven con una piedra de kriptonita en la mano.

No había sido tan mala idea después de todo que Oliver la llevara el día anterior al hospital. Pese a que ambos sabían que Clark no iba a ser una amenaza para ellos, no podían dejar de preguntarse si en algún momento, pese a no haber ido a por ellos todavía, Zod decidiría mostrarse. No se había equivocado.

Zod dio un paso atrás y Chloe aprovechó ese momento para lanzarle a Oliver la piedra, que el millonario cogió sin problemas. La envolvió con la toalla y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, sabiendo que ahora las cosas iban a estar más niveladas.

"Con que no era enemigo suficiente para ti ¿eh? ¿que me dices ahora?"

Oliver soltó la toalla contra Zod y cuando esta impactó de nuevo, el kandoriano si que se quejó esta vez, aquello el había dolido como si de un latigazo de kriptonita se tratara. Dio un paso atrás y con el siguiente golpe, que consiguió parar con el brazo, Oliver lo consiguió sacar de la habitación.

Una vez en el pasillo los dos hombres se miraron, Zod cansado de aquel juego y Oliver sintiéndose mucho más seguro ahora que Chloe estaba a salvo. Volvió a lanzar la toalla y se preguntó cuando se le acabaría la buena racha, pues al fin y al cabo, Zod era un enemigo de mucho cuidado y no se podía tomar a la ligera por muy debilitado que estuviera por culpa de la kriptonita.

Zod paró el siguiente golpe, pero que le recibió a continuación impactó en la pierna. Ya se estaba cansando de aquella tontería, pues no iba a permitir que un simple humano pudiera con él así como así. No podía permitir que sus soldados se enteraran de una cosa tan deshonrosa para su general.

Por eso, mientras permitía que un par de golpes más llegaran, miró a su alrededor y un momento más tarde encontró lo que buscaba. Se concentró en las fuerzas, aunque mermadas, con las que ahora contaba y levantó en el aire un bloque de sillas del pasillo.

Oliver lo vio venir, por lo que pudo impedir que le golpearan las sillas, agachándose a tiempo. Sin embargo, el siguiente lanzamiento fue tan seguido que no fue capaz de apartarse a tiempo y el extremo de las sillas, impactaron contra su pecho con fuerza, haciéndole caer al suelo. Perdió la toalla de la mano y la kriptonita salió disparada perdiéndose en el interior de otra habitación.

Ahora si que se ponían las cosas feas para él.

"Eh, amigo ¿qué tal si lo dejamos en tablas y volvemos cada uno a nuestra casilla de salida?"

Zod sonrió. Los humanos siempre tan ilusos, pensaban que podían enfrentarse a un solo guerrero kandoriano como si nada. como se atrevía, ahora tendría que pagar por su intromisión, por haber intentado impedir su propósito y sobretodo por haber sido capaz de herirle.

"Yo creo que no." Dijo con rotundidad el general, mientras poco a poco se fue acercando a Oliver.

El millonario intentó ponerse en pie, pero el pecho el dolía y no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerlo a tiempo y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya tenía a Zod encima.

Desde la puerta de la habitación, Chloe escuchó gritar a Oliver y se estremeció, pues por mucho que hubiera sufrido en otras ocasiones, nunca lo había escuchado así, con tanta desesperación y en tanta agonía. Quería ayudarle, quería estar ahí con él y protegerlo de la misma forma que lo había hecho él siempre con ella.

Por eso, con mucho cuidado de que Zod no la viera, salió al pasillo. No tardó en ver la horrible escena unos metros más allá. Zod se estaba poniendo en pie, separando la mano del pecho de Oliver, mientras este caído en el suelo dejaba de gritar, pero continuaba gimiendo de dolor.

Tenía que ir con él, alejar al general del hombre al que ahora quería con toda su alma, pues al fin y al cabo Chloe le debía la vida. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó donde estaba un momento, observando impotente, como si supiera que no iba a volver a ver a Oliver nunca más. Trató de no pensar en ello, pero no le era fácil la ver a Oliver retorcerse de dolor.

De repente, sus miradas se juntaron un momento, sin que Zod se percatara de la presencia de Chloe al otro lado del pasillo. Oliver la miró fijamente, pues era lo único que le evitaba perder el conocimiento ante tan dolor. Nunca hubiera pensando que Clark pudiera llegar a hacer eso con sus poderes, si los usaba al máximo.

"_Vamos Chloe, corre, sal de aquí antes de que te vea. Si Zod te encuentra, Clark estará perdido, pues nosotros y sobretodo tu, somos sus puntos débiles, si te coge entonces hará lo que quiera con Clark."_

Oliver creyó que su compañera le acababa de leer al mente, aunque a veces pensaba que así era; pues con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas, Chloe se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras de emergencia. Oliver tenía razón, si Zod la cogía, Clark perdería la guerra.

- o -

"No te preocupes Clark, ya verás como damos con Zod." Dijo Carter que caminaba unos pasos por detrás de su amigo. "No me parece un hombre que pasea fácilmente desapercibido."

"Lo se, pero no me hace gracia dejar que siga suelto por ahí. Sabes tan bien como yo, de lo que es capaz."

Al entrar en el hospital, los dos se dieron cuenta que la gente parecía especialmente agitada y que hablaba en grupos. Clark se acercó a uno de los médicos que había por allí y le preguntó, que era lo que ocurría.

"Un repentino corte de luz. Nadie sabe como ha ocurrido. Lo más curioso es que no ha pasado nada, ni un cortocircuito, un pequeño incendio, nada. Usted es amigo de la señorita Sullivan ¿verdad? Creo que le he visto estos días por aquí."

"¿Chloe está bien?"

"Si ella si, pero supongo que el señor Queen también es amigo suyo ¿verdad?"

"Oliver, si es nuestro amigo." Clark se dio giró para mirar a Carter, de algún modo, los dos sabían, que Zod tenía algo que ver con todo aquello. "¿Por qué? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a él? ¿Está herido?"

Sabiendo que estaba con Chloe, si alguien había intentado hacerle daño a ella, sin duda alguna él se habría interpuesto y si Zod tenía algo que ver con aquello… Prefirió no pensar en lo que podía haber ocurrido.

"¿Oliver está bien verdad?" Preguntó de nuevo Carter.

"Es pronto para decirlo. Será mejor que vengan conmigo."


	6. Chapter 6

Clark se puso al lado de Chloe, en completo silencio, pues no había mucho que pudiera hacer para que su amiga se sintiera mejor. Para él no era mucho mejor, al fin y al cabo Oliver era uno de sus mejores amigos, tal vez el mejor, pues era de la poca gente que conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo su secreto.

Las miradas de ambos estaban fijas en la cama que veían a través del cristal de la habitación de Oliver. Escuchaban el sonido de la máquina que controlaba su corazón, con el miedo a que pudiera llegar a detenerse en algún momento.

"El médico dice que se pondrá bien." Chloe miró a Clark, buscando en su amigo una mirada de apoyo, justo lo que necesitaba para asegurarse que todo saldría bien, pues ella no estaba del todo segura. "Es muy fuerte, lo superará."

"Nunca lo he dudado." La mano de Clark cogió la de su amiga con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para hacerle daño. "Además, Oliver tiene gente que también está luchando por él, no te dejará tirada, nunca lo hará."

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

Apenas habían comenzado su relación más allá de ser buenos amigos, los mejores incluso, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de hablar de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, si realmente estaban enamorados o si era algo pasajero.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que apenas había tenido tiempo de preguntarse cuales eran sus sentimientos por Oliver. Si, era cierto que sentía algo muy fuerte por él, algo que iba más allá de la simple buena amistad. Le gustaba, mucho en realidad, era uno de los hombres más atractivos, guapos incluso que había visto en toda su vida. le gustaba todo de él, su sonrisa, sus ojos castaños, la forma cariñosa con la que siempre le hablaba, incluso cuando peor se ponían las cosas.

Pero ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perderlo. Como si no hubiera tenido bastante con perder a Jimmy ahora Oliver trataba de luchar por salvar su vida y permanecer a su lado. no sabía si sería capaz de soportar algo así de nuevo.

Estaba muy cansada, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, estaba agotada y necesitaba tiempo para aceptar todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida, la muerte de Jimmy y la relación que ahora tenía con Oliver; pues ni siquiera sabía como llamarlo todavía.

"Claro que estoy seguro. He visto como te mira y como ha estado cuidando de ti todos estos días. No va a dejarte, no después de todo lo que has pasado. No se si debería decirte esto, pero creo que está enamorado de ti."

Chloe se volvió hacia su amigo con un movimiento rápido.

"¿De que estás hablando? Oliver no está enamorado de mi, ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos como algo más que amigos como para saber lo que siente por mi."

"Chloe confía en mi, conozco a Oliver y por si no te has dado y por mucho que él trate de ocultarlo, es un tío que se enamora fácilmente y cuando lo hace," Tal vez no deberían estar hablando de aquella forma sobre Oliver, sobretodo cuando su amigo estaba luchando por sobrevivir; pero al mismo tiempo era la única forma de demostrarse que todo estaba bien, que las cosas saldrían bien después de todo. "A Oliver no le gusta hablar del tema, pero se lo he leído en los ojos, sobretodo cuando habla de ti."

Chloe ocultó una sonrisa y volvió a mirar a Oliver. Todavía no estaba segura si debía decir a Clark lo que realmente sentía, porque hacía tiempo que lo sabía, pero le daba demasiado miedo reconocerlo. Se mordió el labio y apretó, estaba vez ella, la mano de su amigo.

"Sabes Clark, creo que le quiero." Lo dejó caer y guardó silencio, sin apartar la mirada de Oliver. "Y a estas alturas no estoy seguro que pueda seguir adelante si pierdo a Oliver. Incluso ahora, lo que le ha hecho Zod es demasiado para mi."

La chica se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Todavía estaba dolorida por el primer ataque de Checkmate y no había asimilado lo que Zod había hecho en el hospital y con Oliver. Estaba totalmente sobrepasada, siempre y cuando no pensara en sus sentimientos, porque entonces era mucho peor.

"Siento no haberte hablado todavía del tema, pero la sola idea de decir en voz alta lo que siento por Oliver, es como…" suspiró con fuerza, pues era todo lo que podía hacer para sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro y que tanto daño le hacía. "Es como reconocer que no puedo vivir sin él."

"¿Puedes?"

Chloe tan sólo negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. Por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza las palabras del médico que estaba atendiendo a Oliver.

- o -

"No es lo que le ha producido todo este daño, pero lo cierto es que ha tenido mucha suerte, pues el corazón tan sólo ha sido dañado superficialmente. Nada excesivamente serio."

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" Preguntó Chloe, pues no le valía con una respuesta tan vaga, necesitaba hechos de que Oliver se iba a poner realmente bien. "¿Como puede ser que el corazón haya sido dañado superficialmente? se trata del corazón por dios santo."

"Comprendo su preocupación señorita Sullivan, si se tratara de mi novio estaría en su misma situación." Chloe se puso tensa al escuchar la palabra novio, pues ni siquiera había sido capaz de pensarla por si misma hasta ese momento. "Pero le aseguro que debe estar agradecida, no hay ningún daño permanente, siempre y cuando el señor Queen descanse todo lo necesario, durante unas cuantas semanas."

"¿Y si no descansa?"

Conocía demasiado bien a Oliver como para saber que no iba a ser nada fácil mantenerlo en la cama durante mucho tiempo. En cuanto se sintiera con fuerzas para levantarse y moverse, no habría forma de mantenerlo quieto.

"Mejor sería que lo haga." El médico sonrío de forma paternal, pese a que no debía tener más de treinta años. "Mire," Puso una mano con firmeza sobre el hombro de Chloe. "Lo que le ha pasado al señor Queen, sea lo que sea, ha sido terrible, su cuerpo ha sufrido mucho, pero podemos agradecer su estad actual, si todo va bien y el señor Queen permite que le cuidemos, en unas pocas semanas estará otra vez en pie."

El médico ya sabía que Chloe tenía más información de la que le había proporcionado, incluso sabía que lo que había sucedido en el hospital no había sido un simple corte de luz, ni un robo, ni ninguna de las teorías que había escuchado por ahí; había mucho más de lo que le habían dicho y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

"¿Cuándo cree que despertará?"

"Es pronto para decirlo y teniendo en cuenta que las heridas pueden resultar un dolor insoportable para él." Chloe apretó su mano con fuerza hasta que las uñas se clavaron en la palma de su mano. "Digamos que es mejor que se mantenga inconsciente un tiempo más, pues no creo que sea nada bueno para él tomar ningún tipo de sedante, no le iría nada bien a su corazón.

¿Por qué tenía que haberse arriesgado Oliver por ella? Siempre era igual, Oliver no tenía porque sacrificarse por todo el mundo, por Clark, por Lois, por ella misma. Oliver tenía la capacidad de hacer que todo el mundo estuviera bien, aunque eso significara arriesgar su propia vida en el intento.

"Vamos, señorita Sullivan, creo poder prometerle que todo saldrá bien, pero tiene que conseguir que el paciente siga todas las indicaciones ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo?" Chloe asintió, aunque sabía que su expresión no debía de ser demasiado convincente. "Haga lo que pueda y eso ya será una gran ayuda para su novio."

Chloe se dio la vuelta hacia la habitación de Oliver.

"Señorita Sullivan." Chloe se dio la vuelta otra vez. "El señor Queen preguntó por usted cuando todavía estaba consciente, creo que eso hacía que el dolor desapareciera, al menos un poco, aunque no se si fue suficiente, de su cuerpo."

"¿Oliver preguntó por mi?"

"Si, solo por usted, no hacía más que llamarla, preguntar si se encontraba bien, si había valido la pena y si un general alguien así había llegado a usted. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que estaba hablando?"

"No." Chloe sonrió, tratando de hacer pasar por desapercibida su sorpresa. "Supongo que el dolor le estaba haciendo delirar, pero le puedo asegurar que ni Oliver ni yo estamos en problemas con ningún país como para que un general venga a por nosotros."

"Si tiene razón, el dolor le hizo delirar." Dijo el médico sin estar del todo convencido de las palabras de la chica. "Bueno, tengo que seguir con la ronda, después de lo que ha pasado en el hospital, hay mucha confusión."

Chloe asintió y vio marcharse al médico.

- o -

"Clark vas a tener que ayudarme con Oliver, ya sabes como él y no creo poder retenerle mucho tiempo en la cama." Clark pasó su mano sobre los hombros de su amiga.

"Claro, Oliver siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitamos, ahora seremos nosotros, los que, aunque no le guste, vas a estar aquí por él, para ayudarle, aun cuando no quiera."

Los dos se dieron cuenta que Oliver se movía en la cama. Protestó, tal y como había dicho el médico, el dolor empezaba a apoderarse de él. se removió, pero apenas pudo girarse por si mismo.

"Vamos." Clark tomó la mano de Oliver y juntos entraron en la habitación lentamente.

Nada más hacerlo, escucharon los gemidos de Oliver en la cama. Chloe no podía dejar de mirarlo, ni podía evitar escucharle. Daría lo que fuera por hacerle pasar aquel trago sin tanto dolor. Se acercó, lentamente a la cama y se sentó junto al millonario. Tomó su mano con cuidado y esperó a que Oliver abriera los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, se decidió a hablar.

"¿Cómo estás?" Dijo primero Oliver.

"Oliver, no deberías ser tu quien preguntara eso."

"Chloe por favor." Oliver se mordió el labio, con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de hacerse sangre, de la misma forma que apretó la mano de Chloe, le hizo daño, pero ella no dijo nada. "Dime que tu estás bien."

Chloe acarició la frente de Oliver, le dolía tanto ver el sufrimiento en el rostro del hombre al que quería, pero lo que más daño le hacía, era que Oliver no le permitiera saber todo lo que le ocurría, como si no confiara en ella lo suficiente como para decirle algo así.

"Yo estoy bien; tienes que preocuparte por ti mismo, para recuperarte tu." Oliver sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos al sentir un fuerte latigazo recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta el corazón. "Oliver, Oliver, ¿Estás bien?"

De nuevo, Oliver sonrió dolorosamente.

"No creas que van a poder… conmigo." Dijo trabajosamente, con tanto dolor que apenas fue capaz de decirlo todo seguido. "Se me pasará… en… en seguida."

No se dio cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a Chloe en la mano debido a la fuerza con la que la apretaba, pues era la única forma en la que sentía bien, o al menos, un poco menos derrotado. Gimió con fuerza, tanto que Chloe miró a Clark asustada.

"Voy a hablar un momento con Carter, estoy aquí enseguida." Chloe asintió, pues sabía lo que eso significaba. Con una sola mirada ya se comprendían y más cuando estaba en juego la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Clark iba a dejar la búsqueda de Zod en manos de Carter y de toda la JLA, mientras él se sentaba junto a la cama de Oliver y ayudaba a Chloe y a su amigo a pasar el peor trago de sus vidas.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark miró el teléfono, Carter le estaba llamando. Hacía casi dos días que no había recibido noticias suyas, pero su amigo le había dicho que para no levantar sospechas entra la gente de Zod, no llamaría hasta que tuviera alguna noticia sobre el kandoriano. Parecía que por fin la tenía.

"Le hemos encontrado. Bueno más o menos." La voz de Carter sonó igual de seria y sosegada, pese a lo que había esperado Clark no parecía nervioso o preocupado apenas.

"¿Y que quiere decir más o menos?" Chloe se volvió hacia su amigo, habían acordado no hablar sobre Zod, ni sobre Tess, ni nada que tuviera que ver con Green Arrow o el blur delante de Oliver. Por lo que Clark decidió dejar la habitación y hablar en el pasillo. "Vamos Carte, ¿A qué te refieres?"

Carter suspiró.

"A que hemos encontrado a Zod, pero no podemos acercarnos a él sin levantar sospechas o sin que la policía nos detenga." Carter se escondió tras la esquina otra vez, no quería que Zod le viera. "Clark, será mejor que nos veamos, tenemos que hablar."

Carter no dijo nada más, colgó el teléfono justo cuando Zod pasaba a su lado rodeado de periodistas, consejeros y guardaespaldas, se trataba de su primera rueda de prensa oficial como candidato a la alcaldía de la ciudad. Las imágenes pronto estarían en televisión, tal vez ya las estuvieran pasando y Oliver las estuviera viendo.

Hacía poco que conocía al millonario y aunque al principio no habían tenido la mejor relación posible, con el tiempo las cosas habían cambiado y ahora veía que Oliver podía ser un estupendo líder para el grupo; aunque tenía mucho que enseñarle. Pero era joven y si finalmente salía del hospital sin problemas, podría volver a adiestrarlo para ser un líder todavía mejor.

Sin embargo, si ahora veía las noticias, no sería fácil retenerlo en la cama por mucho tiempo, sobretodo sabiendo que el mayor peligro para la humanidad, estaba a punto de ser elegido alcalde Metropolis.

Pero ahora tenía otras cosas en las que pensar y la primera era ver a Clark y hablar sobre las novedades. Se metió por el callejón, casi seguro que nadie le seguía, pues todo el mundo estaba demasiado concentrado con el nuevo y apuesto candidato, en todos los medios de comunicación decían que uno de los motivos por los que tenía más posible la victoria era por que era atractivo. Carter no lo veía así, para él no era más que el mayor psicópata que podía aparecer en el mundo y que tenían que detenerlo.

Escuchó pasos tras él. Se había equivocado en redondo, alguien le estaba siguiendo y supuso que se trataría de uno de los hombres de Zod; estaba seguro que sus guardaespaldas también serían kandorianos y de ser así, no tendría mucho que hacer en el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Trató de despistar a su perseguidor, entrando en otro callejón y dando una vuelta más, pero los pasos seguían tras él. Así no iba a terminar nunca. Por eso, decidió detenerse y enfrentarse a él. Se escondió al dar una vuelta más, el callejón estaba oscuro, lo suficiente como para que la persona que lo perseguía no pudiera ver nada al entrar. Al menos eso, le daba un poco de ventaja.

Lo escuchó acercarse, pasos cortos y tranquilos, estaba muy seguro de si mismo, pero Carter no se iba a dejar vencer tal fácilmente. Estaba preparado y si terminaba perdiendo aquella batalla y moría a manos del kandoriano, entonces podría reunirse de nuevo con su difunta esposa. Ninguna de las dos soluciones parecía tan mala después de todo.

La sombra apareció por la otra calle, era el momento, tan sólo tenía que esperar unos segundos más y estaría a tiro. Respiró profundamente y cuando estaba seguro que era el momento, alargó los brazos y cogió a su perseguidor. Lo metió de golpe en el callejón y lo sujetó con fuerza. Si le dejaba libre, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, entonces estaría perdido.

"No vengo a hacerte daño, no soy como los demás."

Aquella exclamación lo cogió por sorpresa, pero aún así no soltó al misterioso sujeto que había estado persiguiendo. Entonces fue cuando se di cuenta, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron completamente a la oscuridad, que aquella persona no tenía en absoluto el cuerpo de un hombre.

"¿Podrías soltarme? me estás haciendo daño. Por si no te has dado cuenta, me has levantado del suelo y no soy kandoriana y es lo que creías."

Por fin el pequeño cuerpo que tenía entre manos, era una chica, joven, que rondaría los veinticinco años, sus ojos extrañamente azules destacaban en aquella oscuridad y toda ella tenía un aspecto etéreo, pero sobretodo frágil, que poco tenía que ver con el prototipo kandoriano.

Por eso, la bajó y la soltó, pero sin dejar de estar alerta por si al final le había mentido y trataba de hacerle algo. La chica, se puso bien la camisa que llevaba, quitando las arrugas que él le había puesto. A penas le llegaba a la barbilla y delante de él la chica desaparecía por completo.

"¿De verdad me ves pintas de kandoriana? Con un solo golpe que me hubieras dado me hubieras tumbado." La chica sonrió con picardía, ahora que la ropa volvía a estar en su sitio y que su vida ya no corría peligro a manos de Carter se sentía lo suficientemente tranquila como para hacer bromas.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Guau, directo al grano. Ni un lo siento, ni un perdona por haberte confundido. Te debes llevar a las chicas de calle con tu dulzura." Carter guardó silencio, sin apartar la mirada de la chica, había hecho una pregunta y esperaba respuesta. "Vale… me llamo Natally y estoy tratando de acabar con los malditos kandorianos."

Carter no cambió su gesto, aunque acababa de quedar sorprendido por lo que la chica había dicho. Si tal y como aseguraba no era kandoriana ¿Cómo sabía de la existencia de Zod y su gente?

"No me mires así. ¿Qué pasa, que vuestro grupo de superhéroes sois los únicos que podéis conocer la existencia de los kandorianos?" De nuevo sonrió y sacó su móvil del bolsillo pero no llamó nadie si no que buscó una página de internet, un blog. "Estos somos nosotros, bueno mi hermano y yo. Nos dedicamos a investigar todas las noticias oficiales que no encajan."

Carter Hall, líder de la JSA, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se había preocupado porque una chica, poco más que una niña, que jugaba a ser investigadora en internet le hubiera atacado. Aquello no le había ocurrido en su juventud cuando era un príncipe inexperto y tenía que pasar ahora. Sería mejor no contárselo a los demás.

"Espero que digas algo, porque si no voy a empezar a pensar que crees que estoy loca."

"Creo que estás loca." Natally abrió la boca para protestar por lo que Carter acababa de decir, pero él continuó hablando. "¿Por qué no vuelves a casa con tu hermano y seguís jugando al ordenado? serás más seguro para los dos.

Carter comenzó a caminar saliendo del callejón, pero se detuvo antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina. La chica seguía ahí parada, de brazos cruzados ahora, mirándole desde la oscuridad de la calle.

"No me mires así, porque no voy a pedirte que vengas conmigo. No eres más que una niña…al menos para alguien de mi edad y si entras en esto que no es ningún juego, alguien podría matarte, seguramente un kandoriano. Vete a casa, disfruta con internet y no te metas donde puedes salir herida, con suerte."

"No me trates como si fuera una niña como tu dices." Natally se acercó a él y la luz que entraba desde la otra calle iluminó sus ojos azules, llenos de fuerza y rabia, como si hubiera algo que no quisiera decir. "Soy mayor de edad y no voy a quedarme en casa por mucho que tus amigos y tu os creáis los mejores héroes del mundo."

"¿Qué hay de tu hermano, como crees que reaccionar si te ocurre algo? Dime una cosa, tu hermano es mayor o menor que tu." Natally se quedó en silencio, sabía que aquella pregunta tenía trampa, pero tampoco quería enemistarse con Carter.

"Tiene dos años menos que yo."

"Entonces dime, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si te ocurre algo? Seguramente Zod acabará dándose cuenta que estás detrás de él y no creas que te va a dar un premio por eso precisamente. Su gente te matará."

"No me das miedo."

"Deberías tenerlo." Natally se mordió e labio y apretó los puños con fuerza, pero no dijo nada en respuesta. La sola idea de imaginarse la expresión de su hermano si le ocurría algo a ella le hacía sentir fatal. "Olvídate de todo esto ¿quieres? Es muy peligroso para todos, con que algunos arriesguemos nuestra vida ya es suficiente. Tu tienes a tu hermano. ¿Qué tal si pruebas a ser una chica de veinticinco años feliz y simplemente normal?"

Carter se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando escuchó que sonaba el teléfono de Natally. La dejó allí hablando, pensando que se trataría seguramente de su hermano por algún ridículo descubrimiento en internet.

"¡Qué? George no… ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?" De nuevo Carter escuchó los pasos tras él, aunque ahora ya no sonaban tranquilos, sino que ahora estaba corriendo. "¡Carter, Señor Hall, por favor espere!"

Sorprendido por el cambio de forma de ser de Natally, Carter se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

"Creo que m hermano ha hecho una tontería. Acaba de entrar en la sede de campaña de Zod."

Carter estaba preparado para decirle a Natally que había sido por su culpa, que si no se hubieran metido en un principio donde no les llamaba, no habría ocurrido eso. Pero no lo hizo, no pudo cuando se fijó en su expresión aterrada y en que había perdido su forma de ser, ni dijo nada y sin pensarlo, abrazó a la chica y dejó que ella enterrara su cabeza contra su pecho.

"Vamos tranquila, todo va a salir bien, tu hermano es algo más insensato todavía que tu, pero seguro que nadie se fija en él. Vamos a la sede a buscarlo." Natally asintió. Tal vez, después de todo, Carter tenía razón y habían cometido un terrible error al comenzar aquella investigación.

- o -

"¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?"

Por tercera vez en menos de una hora, Chloe tuvo que obligar a Oliver a tumbarse en la cama. Sin duda iban a ser unos días muy largos. Sin embargo, sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Luego le dio un beso en los labios para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Le veían nervioso, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada por ayudar a sus amigos.

"Ollie… eres un testarudo. ¿Qué tal si piensas por una vez que si no te decimos algo es por tu bien?"

"Porque si no me decís algo es porque es grave, porque entonces será algo que podría destruir el mundo. ¿Así que es? ¿Zod, Lex otra vez o tenemos un nuevo villano en la ciudad?"

Chloe se echó a reír y le revolvió el cabello. Definitivamente no había forma de engañarle, le dio un tierno en los labios y se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Oliver protestó un poco, pero le gustaba tenerla cerca; le gustaba Chloe, toda ella le gustaba, su olor, su cabello cuando le daba en la cara, su sonrisa, siempre hermosa y pícara y sus manos, tomando las suyas, rodeando su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir tranquilo y consiguiendo que el dolor se fuera ligeramente de su cuerpo.

"Zod está en la cuidad." Dijo tranquilamente ella, tratando de quitar hierro al asunto.

"Teniendo en cuenta que recuerdo que intentó matarte, creo que eso no es ninguna novedad."

Clark le había dicho que le dijera nada a Oliver, pues ambos sabían como iba a reaccionar nada más enterarse, pero estaba segura que conseguiría averiguarlo de alguna forma y entonces se sentiría molesto con ella.

"Zod quiere ser la cuidad, se va a presentar a alcalde, Carter ha estado hoy en la presentación oficial de su campaña." Oliver se puso tenso, Chloe no dijo nada, pues comprendía perfectamente sus sentimientos. "Clark y Carter están preparando un plan para detenerle, así que tu no te preocupes por nada, tu…"

Oliver acercó el rostro de Chloe al suyo y le dio un beso.

"Te estás preocupando por todos nosotros ¿verdad? ¿Y quien cuida de ti entonces?" ella sonrió tímidamente y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, durante unos minutos, dejaría que Oliver, aunque tuviera que descansar, cuidara de ella.


	8. Chapter 8

Natally entró en la gran mansión de la JLA y miró a su alrededor sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Había oído muchos rumore sobre aquel edificio que por fuera parecía abandonado. Mucha gente había visto a personas entrar y salir de sus instalaciones, pero nadie había podido entrar. Parecía un enorme secreto en el medio de la cuidad.

"Así que esta es la gran base de los superhéroes de Metropolis." Natally se movió alrededor, mirando todo, como si de un museo se tratara, solo que ella misma estaba viviendo la historia ella misma.

Carter la miró, parecía una niña descubriendo un mundo fantástico e increíble, un mundo con el que siempre había soñado y que ahora tenía delante. Fascinada se dio la vuelta, había estado nerviosa hasta llegar allí, hablando de su hermano, de lo insensato que podía llegar a ser al arriesgarse y meterse en la boca del lobo, era como si Carter ya conociera al muchacho sin haberlo visto nunca.

"Vamos, ven, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer para rescatar a tu hermano."

En silencio, Natally, siguió a Carter por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una sala enorme, llena de ordenadores. Había oído hablar mucho sobre aquella gente, sobretodo en el pasado, había escuchado tantos rumores, que a veces solo pensaba que se trataban de una leyenda. Pero ahora veía que no, que realmente eran un grupo organizado y sobretodo actualizado, pues contaban con la mejor tecnología posible para hacer su trabajo.

"Todo esto fue gracias a unos amigos, tengo que reconocer con no he sabido acostumbrarme muy bien al paso del tiempo y a las nuevas tecnologías, pero ellos nos pusieron al día."

"¿Te refieres a Oliver Queen y el resto de nuevos superhéroes?" Carter se dio la vuelta sorprendido. "Te dije que m hermano y yo sabemos muchas cosas, no es que os hayamos estado siguiendo ni nada parecido, pero hemos investigado y sabemos quienes sois."

Carter fue hacia ella y la cogió por los hombros, zarandeándola ligeramente.

"¿Te das cuenta lo peligroso que es eso? Si tu hermano es capturado por Zod y le obliga a contarle todo lo que sabe, nos podemos dar por muertos, porque entonces conocerá nuestras verdaderas identidades."

Al ver la expresión de asombro y algo de miedo en el rostro de la chica, Carter se separó. Estaba claro que lo suyo no eran las relaciones personales. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en las sombras, ocultando su otro yo y había olvidado lo que era estar rordeado de otra gente y sobretodo de alguien como Natally, alguien, en cierto modo indefenso, alejada de su mundo de maldad y muerte al que estaba acostumbrado. Natally era poco más que una niña, al menos para alguien que había vivido tantos siglos como él y no podía imaginársela metida en todo aquel lío.

"Lo siento no debería habértelo dicho así, pero es cierto, Zod podría destruir el mundo, en realidad estoy seguro que quiero destruir el mundo y nosotros somos lo único que se interpone entre él y ese propósito. Si nos mata, se acabó."

"Lo siento." Natally bajó la mirada avergonzada. Se mordió el labio, gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba realmente preocupada por algo. "Esto no era más que juego para mi hermano y para mi." Se sentó y tocó la mesa de mármol que tenía delante de ella con las yemas de sus dedos. "Cuando empezamos con las conspiraciones e investigándoos a vosotros, creíamos que no llegaríamos a ningún lado, que no erais más que historias que se cuentan a los niños para que crean en gente buena que ayuda al mundo."

Carter se sentó a su lado y lo ofreció un vaso de agua. Se lo bebió de un trago y lo dejó sobre la mesas sin atreverse todavía a mirar a Carter a la cara.

"Por nada del mundo hubiera querido ver a mi hermano en peligro, por mucho que esto nos guste, no queremos… no queríamos meternos en problemas."

"Lo se." La mano de Carter sobre su hombro la sorprendió, le miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que le estaba sonriendo. Se trataba de un gesto tierno y realmente sincero que le hizo sonreír también a ella. "Vamos a sacar a tu hermano del lío en el que se ha metido."

"Gracias, supongo que cuando todo esto termine no querrás volver a vernos." Carter la miró un momento. Todavía no había pensado en eso, pues en realidad, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, había visto en sus ojos un brillo increíble cuando hablaba de su hermano y de lo mcuho que habían estado investigando, tal vez no estaría mal tener a alguien ayudando a Chloe con los ordenadores, ahora que estaba con Oliver, necesitaba algo de tiempo libre para ellos.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto.

"Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso, ahora si te parece bien, que tal si entras en alguno de los ordenadores de Zod, hemos conseguidos sus contraseñas y por el momento no nos han descubierto."

"No pensaba que hicierais cosas ilegales los superhéroes."

"Quieres salvar a tu hermano ¿verdad?"

Natally sonrió y sin contestar, comenzó a teclear en el ordenador, un minuto más tarde soltó un pequeño grito de alegría, estaba dentro del sistema de Zod. Carter decidió en se momento que tal vez era hora de hablar con Clark y los demás, sobre su nueva incorporación al grupo.

- o -

Chloe había hecho todo lo que había podido por retener a Oliver en la cama, incluso los médicos le habían dicho que tenía que descansar para terminar de recuperarse, ni siquiera las palabras de Clark habían sido suficiente para conseguir que se quedara un par de días mas en el hospital después de saber que Zod quería hacerse con la ciudad.

"No voy a quedare en la cama mientras ese desgraciado conquista la ciudad."

Todavía le costaba moverse, pero con paciencia, aunque no contaba con mucha, terminó de vestirse. Chloe y Clark lo miraban, sin saber que más decirle para evitar que se metiera en mitad de una lucha, que en su estado no podía ganar jamás.

Clark se acercó a él se interpuso en su camino. Oliver le miró, no hacía falta que ninguno de los dos dijera nada para que ambos supieran lo que quería decir el otro. Se conocían hacía mucho tiempo y habían pasado por mucho juntos.

"Espero no te pongas en plan paternal ahora conmigo Clark. Soy mayor que tu, he pasado por mucho más de lo que te podrías imaginar y no espero que entiendas porque me estoy arriesgando así."

"No voy a darte ningún sermón Oliver, solo espero que no cometas ninguna tontería."

Oliver hizo a Clark a un lado y fue hacia la puerta, su amigo no se movió, no podía obligarle a hacer nada, no podía, por mucho que quisiera retenerlo y evitar que se sacrificara por la misma causa que él. Si Oliver quería estar en la lucha, por mucho que Clark se preocupara por él, estaría.

Sin embargo, fue Chloe la que se puso entre Oliver y la puerta, silenciosa, mirándole a los ojos, a punto atravesarle con ellos. no se iba a dar por vencida, ya había perdido un marido al que había amado con toda su alma, perder ahora a Oliver no era una opción posible.

"No voy a permitir que lo hagas." Se cruzó de brazos, sin apartar la mirada de Oliver, incluso creyó que él daba un paso atrás, pero no estaba segura. "No vas a sacrificarte por eso. te dije lo que planeaba hacer Zod, porque creí que eso te ayudaría a recuperarte, no que te haría inmolarte a la primera de cambio."

"Chloe."

"No, no me vengas con que es lo que tienes hacer. Green Arrow y tu sois la misma persona y aunque a veces lo olvides, ninguno de los dos es inmortal." Chloe apretó con fuerza los puños, recordar lo que había sufrido Oliver en los últimos días.

Aunque no le había dicho nada al respecto, de vez en cuando todavía escuchaba sus gritos en el pasillo cuando Zod le había atacado, todavía soñaba con que podía salvarle, con que Oliver no se ponía en medio. Lo estaba pasando mal, pero se había prometido ser fuerte y estar a su lado, no contarle nada para que Oliver no se sintiera realmente, pero si con eso conseguía ahora que no cometiera la mayor estupidez posible, se lo diría.

"No puedo perderte también a ti."

"No vas a perderme." Oliver fue hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos pero Chloe se separó. Sabía que de esa forma, Oliver tan sólo conseguiría convencerla de que aceptar su plan y no iba a ser así. "Lo digo en serio, no voy a ponerme delante de Zod otra vez."

Todavía la tenía entre sus brazos cuando dijo eso, por que Oliver notó sin ningún problema, que Chloe acababa de estremecerse, incluso su mirada había dejado de estar fija en él.

"Zod estuvo a punto de matarte." Fue Clark el que lo dijo, al darse cuenta que Chloe se había perdido en el doloroso recuerdo de aquel día. "Seguramente no lo recuerdes, estabas muy mal cuando te encontraron y tampoco se porque Zod te dejó con vida. Oliver, lo que intentamos decir es que ya pusiste tu vida en peligro una voz enfrentándote con Zod y lo único que conseguiste fue acabar aquí durante unos días. ¿Por qué no nos dejas intentarlo a los demás y tu descansas?"

Oliver estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando su mirada se encontró de nuevo con la de Chloe, nunca la había visto así, incapaz de decir nada, las manos apretadas contra su cuerpo para evitar saltar. Era un manojo de nervios intentando contenerse y todo, de alguna manera era por su culpa.

"No hace falta que te quedes en el hospital." Dijo ella por fin. "Los médicos te han dado el alta. Te puedes quedar en casa descansando y si quieres…" Para mayor sorpresa de Oliver y Clark, Chloe se puso colorada. "Estaba pensando que puedo trasladarme a tu apartamento estos días, solo para cuidar de ti claro."

Oliver se quedó quieto, no había esperado aquello, pero sin duda le gustaba la idea de vivir unos días con Chloe, por eso, se acercó a ella y sin decir nada le dio un beso en los labios, un beso que servía de respuesta y sobretodo de aceptación de las condiciones de CHloe para no entrar en la lucha tan pronto.

"Supongo que Clark te podrá ayudar con la mudanza."


	9. Chapter 9

"Deberías descansar, llevas delante de ese ordenador casi toda la noche." La voz de Carter sobresaltó a Natally; pero la chica siguió tecleando en el ordenador un segundo más tarde. "Lo digo en serio, no vas a poder ayudar a tu hermano si terminas por caer enferma."

La chica no dijo nada, ni apartó la mirada del monitor y parecía que ni siquiera le había escuchado. De repente con tirón, Carter alejó la silla su silla del ordenador y ella protestó con un grito.

"¡Estoy intentando encontrar a mi hermano!" Clavó los ojos en Carter, como si pretendiera odiarle, aunque sin embargo, no lo hacía. "Hace dos días que no tengo noticias de él. ¿Y si Zod le ha matado? ¿Y si le está torturando para que le revele información? Si le pasa algo…"

Carter se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas, las apretó sin hacerle daño y esperó a que de nuevo le mirara a los ojos de nuevo. Le gustaba aquella chica, aunque seguía viéndola como una niña. No quería que le ocurriera nada malo, pero sabía perfectamente que sería capaz de meterse en cualquier problema por salvar a su hermano, de la misma forma que él lo hubiera hecho por su mujer.

Se quedó paralizado, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero hacía días que no había pensado en su mujer y lo peor de todo era que no se sentía en absoluto culpable al respecto. Tal vez fuera porque Natally le recordaba a ella, a esa jovencita valiente y aguerrida que conseguía enamorarle continuamente, cada vez que volvían a conocer. Tal vez fueran sus ojos castaños o si delicada sonrisa que no quería mostrar lo asustada que estaba en realidad, pero había algo en Natally, que le resultaba familiar, cariñoso incluso.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" Preguntó ella al ver que parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

Carter se separó rápidamente de ella, intentando sacar de su cabeza todos esos pensamientos que no hacían más que poner las cosas más difíciles. No dijo nada al repecto y en pocos segundos recuperó su semblante serio.

"Vamos, duerme un par de horas, si ocurre algo nuevo te avisaré. Además el resto del equipo está a punto de llegar y así los conocerás."

Natally sonrió, le parecía increíble que hacía dos días que la había conocido y ya confiaba en ella sin más preguntas. Tal vez hubiera investigado en su pasado como hacía el gobierno, tal vez tuviera a alguno de sus amigos espiándola. Pero no lo creía, al mirar en los ojos azules de Carter, la chica tan sólo vio sinceridad.

"Prométeme que encontremos a mi hermano. Es todo lo que tengo, desde que mis padres…" Bajó la mirada, apenas había hablado con nadie de lo que había pasado y todavía no se sentía segura de hacerlo con Carter. "Mi hermano lo es todo para mi y no es más que un niño, ni siquiera quería meterse en esto, yo lo arrastré a esta locura."

Nunca le había gustado ser débil delante de nadie, por lo que sin decir nada más, se fue al dormitorio y allí se encerró. Se sentó en la cama, una enorme cama de matrimonio en la que sentía perdida y se abrazó a sus propias piernas.

La sola idea de que le ocurriera algo a su hermano le destrozaba el corazón.

"Natally." Carter llamó a la puerta antes de entrar. "Vamos a encontrarlo, tu hermano estará bien, te lo prometo, pero necesito que estés al cien por cien conmigo." Se sentó a su lado en la cama y sin que ella se lo esperara, acarició su mejilla, enrojecida por las lágrimas que estaba dispuesta a derramar.

Hacía mucho que alguien que no fuera su hermano le trataba así; con verdadero cariño. Lo miró a los ojos, buscando algún tipo de malestar por pensar que no se trataba más que de una niña asustada, que no sabía donde se había metido. Pero no fue así, aquellos ojos azules, fuertes y seguros, mostraban verdadera calidez. Por eso, no pudo evitarlo, quería, pero no pudo y sin decir nada se abrazó a él, enterró el rostro en su pecho y comenzó a llorar. Sintió los brazos de él rodeando su cuerpo y por primera vez en dos días se sintió, al menos durante un segundo, realmente tranquila y segura de que las cosas iban a salir bien.

- o -

Después de mucho hablar, habían cambiado los planes y en lugar de marcharse al apartamento de Oliver; el millonario y Chloe, habían decidido irse a la mansión de la JSA. Chloe había dicho que así podrían estar enterados de todo lo que ocurría, pero Oliver sabía que lo hacía para tenerlo vigilado, para que no intentara marcharse a ningún sitio.

El lugar era enorme, por lo que no tendrían problemas para estar todos juntos allí. lo había Carter lo había redecorado por completo desde la última vez que habían estado allí. Ya no parecía un lugar lúgubre y atrapado en el paseo, sino que realmente parecía una auténtica mansión, un lugar en el que todos podían reunirse.

Carter les recibió a la entrada.

"Tengo novedades."

"En días como estos no me emocionan las novedades." Dijo Oliver intentando no mostrar lo agotado que se encontraba. "Espero que me digas que te has echado novia."

Carter le fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"He traído un nuevo miembro al equipo." Oliver y Chloe se miraron, siempre habían pensado que si llegaba alguien nuevo, no sería por parte de Carter, que siempre les estaba diciendo que tenían que mantener el equipo en secreto. "En realidad es alguien que necesita nuetra ayuda. Zod tiene a su hermano." Oliver y Chloe se dieron cuenta que había una figura en la puerta a quien no habían visto nunca. "Natally, vamos ven, te presentaré a los demás."

"Oliver Queen y Chloe Sullivan, sois una leyenda en internet." La chica sonrió al verlos, tanto tiempo hablando de ellos y de sus dobles identidades y ahora los tenía delante como si tal cosa. "Lo siento, no me he presentado, pero estoy tan nerviosa poder conoceros. No os preocupéis os he guardado bien el secreto."

"Carter, ¿De donde la has sacado?" Oliver sonrió, no se trataba más que de una niña y sus ojos mostraban que estaba muerta de miedo. No se había esperado algo así de Carter. "Perdón no quería decirlo así."

"Es una larga historia, pero su versión resumida es que Natally es una hacker muy experta, que ha descubierto casi todos nuestros secretos." La pareja miró a la chica, preguntándose como era posible que alguien tan joven hubiera dado con ellos. Sin embargo, al mirar a Chloe, Oliver lo comprendió, al fin y al cabo esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de la mujer que amaba, sin decir nada, le dio un beso y sonrió. "Su hermano y ella estaban investigando a Zod, su hermano se infiltró, imprudentemente, en las filas de Zod fue secuestrado."

"No fue el mejor plan lo se." Natally bajó la mirada, como si le hubieran echado una reprimenda por lo que había hecho. "Sabíamos que Zod no era trigo limpio pero queríamos estar seguros, antes de acudir a vosotros. Supongo que creíamos que no nos podría ocurrir nada. En internet todo es fácil, navegas por cualquier lado, te infiltras y nadie te descubre. No creímos que el mundo real fuera mucho más peligroso."

Carter estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando para sorpresa de todos Clark apareció en la puerta, pero no estaba solo, Lois estaba a su lado, mirando asombrada a su alrededor. Nadie dijo nada, pues aquello les acababa de pillar totalmente descolocados a todos.

"Hola, supongo que tendré que explicaros un par de cosas." Rodeó la cintura de Lois y ella sonrió con picardía, pues apenas comprendía ella nada de lo que le había contado Clark en menos de una hora.

- o -

Había llegado el momento de hablar con Lois. Lo había estado retrasando por más motivos de los que era capaz de recordar. Pero ya se había terminado. Amaba a Lois, lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo y ella se merecía saber la verdad si realmente querían alguna oportunidad de estar juntos.

Zod podía esperar, al menos un día, porque Clark necesitaba hacerlo ahora, porque ahora era cuando se había convencido de que tenía que hacerlo.

Había dejado a Chloe y Oliver de camino al apartamento del millonario y había quedado con Lois, sin decirle de que se trataba.

"Hola." Dijo él de la forma más misteriosa que Lois hubiera visto nunca.

"Clark, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte, algo que no sabes de mi." Lois le miró con cierto temor, pues no estaba segura de que iba todo aquello. "Te quiero, supongo que eso ya lo sabes, pero no puedo estar completamente contigo, hasta que no sepas quien soy de verdad."

"Vamos Smallville. Te conozco como un libro abierto, no eres capaz de mentir." Sin embargo, la expresión de Clark no cambi. "Vale, ahora si que me estás asustando, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Clark?"

Clark respiró profundamente, ojalá hubiera una manera más fácil de decir aquello, pero tan sólo conocía una, la más directa.

"Yo soy el blur"

Lois abrió los ojos de par en par y parecía haberse quedado completamente paralizada. Había pensado muchas veces en ello. De alguna forma siempre lo había sabido, eran más casualidades, demasiadas ausencias de Clark cuando el blur aparecía y si, sincermante lo había pensado, pero al final siempre terminaba pensando que eso no era posible, que Clark no podía ser el superhéroe de la ciudad, pues al fin y al cabo se trataba de Clark.

"¿No dices nada?" Clark dio un paso adelante hacía ella y cogió sus manos entre las suyas. "Lois…"

Cuando Lois se lanzó a sus brazos, le abrazó con fuerza y le besó como nunca lo había hecho, Clark se quedó de piedra, pero la rodeó entre sus brazos y le devolvió el beso más romántico que habían tenido nunca.

"Entonces creo que va siendo hora de que sepas alguna cosa más sobre mi."


	10. Chapter 10

Las preguntas se iban acumulando, pero no era el mejor momento para pararse y pasar unas cuantas horas resolviendo las dudas de Lois. La periodista lo sabía, pero aún así, por más que intentaba no pensar en ello, teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba en juego, no hacía más que pensar en todo lo que Clark todavía no le había contado.

"Prometo contártelo todo." Le dijo Clark, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza. "Pero ahora mismo…"

"Lo se, lo se, me lo has contado, al menos ahora se quien es Zod exactamente y por eso también se que tienes que marcharse, reunirte con el resto del equipo y acabar con ese tirano."

"¿Estarás bien?"

"Lo intentaré e intentaré no hacer una lista con todas las cosas que te tengo que preguntar." Clark le besó y se dispuso a marcharse. "Solo una cosa más. ¿La kriptonita te puede matar?"

Clark tardó unos segundos en contestar, como todos los secretos que tenía en su vida, aquello llevaría más que una simple respuesta para que Lois supiera todo lo que la kriptonita podría hacerle, sin embargo, tan sólo asintió con la cabeza y le dio un nuevo beso en la frente.

Lois lo vio alejarse. Su mundo se había dado la vuelta casi sin darse cuenta y ahora de repente, resultaba que estaba saliendo con alguien venido de otro planeta. Ella, que nunca había creído en los extraterrestres, estaba enamorada de uno. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír, porque realmente le quería, si, estaba enamorada de Clark hasta lo más profundo de su corazón y no le iba a dejar ahora por saber que no era como los demás hombres con los que había salido.

Quería llamar a Chloe, estaba segura, aunque Clark no se lo hubiera dicho, que su prima sabía toda la verdad sobre Clark, al fin y al cabo siempre había sido su mejor amiga. Pero no lo hizo, Chloe tenía demasiadas cosas en la que pensar y ocuparse de Oliver, como para encima agobiarla con algo así. Ya tendría tiempo, cuando todo aquello terminara, de preguntarle todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Su móvil sonó un momento más tarde. "Desconocido." Nunca aceptaba ese tipo de llamadas, pues al final siempre resultaban ser pirados que llamaban para contarle la última conspiración que habían encontrado. Pero sin saber muy bien el motivo, decidió contestar.

"Lois."

"¿Zod?"

Miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrarse al Kandoriano en alguna esquina, mirándola, observándola, jugando con ella como si se tratara de su presa. Ahora sabía lo que estaba cerca de ese hombre podía suponer para ella. Clark le había contado, de forma muy resumida, todo lo que había hecho y la gente a la que había asesinado. Pero estaba completamente sola.

"Me alegra que hayas contestado a mi llamada. Temía que estuvieras enojada conmigo por algo que he dicho."

"No, por supuesto que no." Tenía que conseguir por todos los medio que el Kandoriano no se diera cuenta del miedo en voz. "No esperaba que me llamaras, quiero decir, eres amigo de Clark y todo eso pero… ¿va todo bien?"

"Quiero que me hagas una entrevista."

Lois tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, de todo lo que había esperado escuchar, aquello le había pillado por sorpresa.

"¿Lois?"

"Si perdona. ¿Una entrevista?"

"Ya sabes que me voy a presentar para alcalde de la ciudad y va siendo hora de que la gente empiece a conocerme. Quiero gustar a todo el mundo, aunque ya se que eso no es posible. Pero estoy seguro que si eres tu la que me haces esta entrevista, ganaré puntos."

"Si, claro, seguro."

Aquello no le podía estar pasando aquello, un criminal de otro planeta y que intentaba matar a su novio, no le podía estar pidiendo que le hiciera una entrevista realmente. Sin embargo, tenía que decir algo.

"Espero que no provoque ningún conflicto de intereses con el periódico ni nada parecido."

"No para nada, es solo que esto es muy grande, una entrevista a alguien puede ser el futuro alcalde de la cuidad. Ya sabes que todavía no tengo mucha fama en mi trabajo."

"Por eso te quiero ayudar. Si haces esta entrevista y gano las elecciones, podrías ser mi jefa de prensa."

"¿Qué yo podría ser que?"

Zod se echó a reír, mientras que Lois se estremecía pensando aquella posibilidad. Por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a atarse a un hombre semejante.

"No tienes porque agobiarte todavía. Aún no he ganado las elecciones, incluso podría no ganarlas. Así que por el momento, tan sólo te pido que me hagas esta entrevista, no quiero que juegues sucio, pon las cosas tal cual ocurran, quiero ser yo mismo."

"Claro. Por su puesto."

"_Si la gente supiera quien eres realmente_." Pensó Lois para si misma. _"Nadie te votaría y la gente saldría corriendo al verte. No eres como Clark; tan sólo eres un maldito asesino, un tirano que quiere conquistarnos y usarnos como esclavos."_ No lo dijo en voz alta, primero tenía que conocer bien a su enemigo.

"¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer esa entrevista? El puesto de trabajo, siempre estará disponible para ti. Pero primero, contéstame a lo de la entrevista."

"Si claro, no hay problema. Haremos esa entrevista y si ganas las elecciones, hablaremos del puesto de trabajo."

- o -

"No vas a hacerlo."

Oliver dio un paso adelante, sosteniéndose en la mesa, todavía no estaba del todo recuperado, pero no le importaba, lo que acababa de decirle Lois, le parecía la mayor de las locuras.

"Ollie…"

"No, lo siento, pero no tienes ni idea ante lo que nos estamos enfrentando." Lois bajó la mirada; en eso su amigo tenía razón, había estado a punto de morir a manos de Zod y tan sólo la providencia había impedido que ocurriera. "Zod es un psicópata y no se detendrá ante nada para conseguir su propósito. No quiero que estés peligro."

Chloe se acercó y rodeó su cintura. Sin decir nada, le instó a sentarse, Emil le había dicho que todavía no estaba en condiciones de hacer grandes esfuerzos. Le ofreció un vaso de agua y le miró a los ojos. Oliver asintió y sonrió. Se comprendían sin necesidad de palabras, sus miradas eran suficiente. Chloe se acercó y le dio un beso.

"Lo siento, no quería hablarte así, pero después de todo, no sabes a lo que nos estamos enfrentando. Zod…"

"Se muy bien de lo que es capaz, por si no te acuerdas estuve en el futuro, vi lo que pasará si ese desgraciado se hace con el poder de esta ciudad y te aseguro que no se lo voy a permitir."

Carter se levantó, haciendo que los dos dejaran de hablar casi de inmediato. Si había alguien en la sala, que supiera comportarse como un gran líder, ese era Carter, tenía experiencia y todos le respetaban, incluso Lois, pese a que apenas lo conocía.

"Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tal si dejamos de un lado nuestras diferencias y pensamos como podemos trabajar juntos?"

Los miró a todos, también a Clark que no había dicho nada al respecto todavía. El muchacho mantenía la cabeza baja, parecía pensativo y Carter quería preguntarle que le ocurría, pero empezaba a conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que se lo diría cuando estuviera realmente preparado.

"¿Qué propone entonces?" Preguntó Oliver. "No quiero que Lois se meta en esto."

"¡Eh un momento!" Lois se levantó de golpe de su silla. "Espero que no empieces a comportarte ahora como el general, porque sinceramente, con un padre y tengo bastante. Soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones y una de ellas es que os quiero ayudar."

"¿Clark tu que dices?" Preguntó Carter y todos miraron hacia la esquina de la mesa donde se encontraba su amigo, todavía silencioso y cabizbajo.

"Que tengo miedo de que te ocurra algo." Dijo mirando a Lois. "Tengo miedo de que al haberte contado quien soy en realidad, te haya llevado a estar aquí y decidir ser nuestro topo en las filas de Zod." Lois estaba preparada para replicar, pero Clark siguió hablando, por lo que no pudo decir nada. "Pero al mismo tiempo se que eres una persona a la que no se puede detener y si lo intentamos cualquiera de nosotros sería mucho peor. Eres segura de ti misma y eso es algo fundamental en este equipo, has estado metida en tantas cosas como nosotros, aún cuando no sabías que te estábamos protegiendo. Así que supongo que no veo motivo para impedir que hagas esto."

"Clark por el amor de dios." Protestó Oliver.

Sin embargo, Lois ya se había acercado a su novio y le había besado, tras darle las gracias por confiar en ella. Oliver estaba convencido que no podía salir nada bueno de todo aquello, pero no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en Clark y Carter para que protegieran a su amiga.


	11. Chapter 11

Carter llamó a la puerta del dormitorio y al no recibir respuesta, abrió lentamente. Miró dentro y la encontró sentada en al cama, hecha un ovillo en realidad, abrazada a sus propias rodillas.

"¿Va todo bien?" Preguntó todavía sin entrar.

La chica no se movió, parecía no haberle escuchado, tenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas y parecía haberse convertido en una estatua. Carter entró en el cuarto, después de tres días allí, todavía no había ningún objeto personal.

"¿Natally?"

"Tengo miedo."

"Es normal, nos estamos enfrentando a una persona terrible, por no decir que proviene de otro planeta y que tiene poderes increíbles. Aunque no digamos nada, los demás también tenemos miedo. Es sólo que hemos aprendido a no expresarlo."

Por fin, Natally elevó la cabeza y Carter pudo ver que tenía los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello cariñosamente.

"Eso no me importa; pero mi hermano… Zod lo tiene y seguramente lo estará torturando para averiguar que es lo que sabe. George no es una persona fuerte, llevo toda la vida cuidando de él, siempre ha venido detrás de mi, fui yo la que lo embarcó en todo esto de Zod y si le pierdo, si le pasa algo por mi culpa…"

"Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Necesito que me digas la verdad. ¿Estás completamente seguro que vamos a encontrar a mi hermano y que estará bien?"

A Carter no le gustaba contar medias verdades por el simple hecho de hacer sentir mejor a la gente. Era un hombre directo y sincero. Pero cuando miró a los ojos a Natally, unos ojos que le rogaban que le asegurara que todo iba a salir bien, no pudo decir toda la verdad.

"Te prometo que haré todo lo necesario para traer de vuelta a tu hermano y no permitiré que Zod le haga daño." Natally no le dejó decir nada más, se lanzó a sus brazos y enterró su cabeza contra su pecho.

Un momento después, la escuchó sollozar y todo su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar. La rodeó con fuerza y seguridad entre sus brazos y dejó que se desahogara. Desde que su mujer había muerto hacía ya muchos años, Carter no había vuelto a sentir algo especial por ninguna mujer. Pero allí sentado, con Natally entre sus brazos llorando, buscando el consuelo en él, una sensación familiar pero muy lejana se apoderó de él.

Le dio un beso en la sien y le susurró en voz muy baja.

"Confía en mi… en nosotros, Clark, Oliver, yo, vamos a hacer todo lo necesario para sacar a tu hermano de donde esté. Además, estoy seguro que nos podrás echar una mano."

Natally levantó el rostro, ahora sus mejillas totalmente enrojecidas por las lágrimas. Carter las secó con sus dedos y sonrió al ver que se ponía colorada.

"Lo siento, no estoy muy acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de un hombre." Se ruborizó todavía más. "No digo que no haya estado con ningún hombre… bueno no es lo que pienas, no estoy... Pero me paso mucho tiempo frente al ordenador y más estos últimos meses investigando a Zod, no he tenido mucho tiempo para estar con un hombre… con otras personas me refiero."

Estaba haciendo el ridículo más espantoso de toda su vida. Sus pensamientos más racionales, estaban con su hermano, con la idea de no volver a verle y la soledad que le esperaba sin él. Pero había otra parte de él, que no se había dado cuenta que existía hasta ese momento o tal vez no había querido ver, que empezaba a ver a Carter, como algo más que un desconocido, incluso algo más que un nuevo amigo.

Por eso, como si se hubiera acordado de algo repentinamente, Natally se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, dejando allí solo a Carter. Él sonrió, en todos los años que había vivido y revivido había visto muchas personas distintas, pero estaba seguro que no había conocido nadie como Natally, pues ninguna mujer había conseguido que su corazón volviera a latir con tanta fuerza tras la muerte de su esposa.

Al salir corriendo por el pasillo, Natally se chocó con Oliver, estsaba nerviosa y alterada que ni lo había visto."

"Eh, tranquila, ¿estás bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?" Le dijo Oliver, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. "¿Natally?"

"Todo va bien, es sólo que me acabo de acordar que tengo que hacer una cosa."

Desde el fondo del pasillo, Carter salió de la habitación y sonrió más ampliamente al ver a Natally de nuevo, Oliver se dio cuenta, pero no supo averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, si es que estaba pasando algo. Miró a Carter y de nuevo a Natally. Su naturaleza curiosa le estaba diciendo que allí había un misterio, algo que estaba pasando delante de sus propias narices y no se había dado ni cuenta.

"Perdona tengo prisa."

Natally se escabulló de Oliver y continuó corriendo pasillo adelante, notando la mirada de Carter sobre ella, aunque no se dio la vuelta, pues si lo miraba, entonces se detendría en seco, le sonreiría y… Por eso empezó a correr más rápido, hasta llegar a la sala de los ordenadores.

Oliver preguntó con un gesto de cabeza a Carter, pero este negó como si no supiera nada. No iba a dar explicaciones y menos sobre su vida personal.

- o -

"Que quede claro que esto no me gusta."

"Clark, cariño, a mi tampoco me gusta bailarle el agua aun maldito psicópata como Zod," Lois rodeó el cuello de Clark con sus brazos y le sonrió, gesto al que Clark nunca había podido resistirse. "pero necesitamos información y si él me la puede dar, si no sabes que estoy con vosotros, podría sernos de gran ayuda para acabar con él."

"Deja que te pongamos al menos un localizador, si te secuestra podremos encontrarte sin problemas."

"¿Crees que no tendrá todo tipo de seguridad contra micrófonos o rastreadores, no creo que llegara a ser general en Kripton por nada. Pero no te preocupes, no creo que se atreva a lastimarme. Sabe que estoy contigo, sabe quien eres, no lo veo del tipo de personas que se atreva a fastidiar todo su plan simplemente por hacerte daño."

"Espero que tengas razón."

Clark el dio un beso y la abrazó. El miedo se apoderó de él; había perdido a demasiada gente por cometer errores, por no creer que sus adversarios podían ser realmente malos y capaces de cosas terribles. Pero esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error, no con alguien como Zod delante.

Pero Lois le conocía demasiado, incluso en ocasiones pensaba que podía leerle la mente, por lo que sonrió y le dijo muy seriamente.

"No quiero que me sigas, soy mayorcita para cuidar de mi, incluso si se trata de un kandoriano. Además creo que a Zod le gusto."

"No digas eso."

Lois se echó a reír, le gustaba hacer rabia a su novio con esas cosas, era tan sencillo que se creyera todo. Sin dejar que dijera nada más, le dio un nuevo beso.

"Ahora en serio Clark, quiero hacer esto, porque deseo ayudar, no quiero ver como todos vosotros os arriesgáis." Clark abrió la boca, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. "Y no me digas que es porque tenéis habilidades extraordinarias, porque si no recuerdo mal, Oliver no dispone de ninguna habilidad fantástica además de hacer aparecer dinero y gustar a todas las mujeres."

Clark suspiró. Desde que conocía a Lois, había aprendido que no había nada que pudiera hacer contra su fuerza de voluntad y mucho menos cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza como ese momento. Además, su novia tenía métodos infalibles para convencerle, que pese a sus muchos poderes, todavía no había conseguido desarticular. Le miró con sus ojos más tiernos, y comenzó a hacerle carantoñas en el pelo, con sus dedos entrelazados en sus cabellos. Por si eso no fuera bastante, siempre tenía preparada un arma secreta, una que sin duda era total y absolutamente infalible.

"Te quiero."

"Lois, yo también te quiero y precisamente por eso, no estoy seguro que esto sea una buena idea."

"Yo tengo otra idea." Los dos se volvieron hacia Natally, que acababa de entrar en la sala. "Se que no me conocéis y no tenéis porque confiar en mi, pero quiero llegar hasta Zod tanto como vosotros para recuperar a mi hermano. Así que si necesitas a alguien que se asegure que tu chica está bien y de quien Zod no sospeche, llevar una becaria para la entrevista no estará mal ¿verdad?"

Lois y Clark se miraron, no era la mejor idea del mundo desde luego, ninguna la era cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a Zod, pero era mejor para Clark, que pensar que Lois se iba a enfrentar en solitario a su peor enemigo.

"Bueno, después de todo Carter dijo que confiaba en ti y eso es bastante por mi parte. ¿Tu que dices Lois?"

"Que nunca he trabajo con una compañera superheroína." Las dos chicas sonrieron, aunque en el fondo, las dos estaban muertas de miedo por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bienvenida señorita Lane." Zod sonreía con aquella expresión que siempre ocultaba algo. "Pase por favor, "¿Quiere tomar algo?"

"No, gracias de todas formas."

El despacho era realmente amplio, unos grandes ventanales mostraban toda Metropolis abajo, como si Zod ya se sintiera el amo de todo aquello y el resto del mundo pequeñas hormigas que desconocían lo que les esperaba. Le hizo un gesto a Lois para que se sentara frente a su escritorio y él, como si de un rey se tratara, se tomó su tiempo para hacer lo mismo.

"Supongo que querrá comenzar la entrevista cuanto antes, una mujer tan ocupada como usted, tendrá muchas cosas que hacer." Lois asintió, sacó su grabadora, el pequeño portátil que siempre llevaba consigo y la libreta con las preguntas, pese a las nuevas tecnologías, todavía le gustaban los viejos métodos. "¿Por donde desea empezar, por mi pasado, lo que deseo hacer en el futuro o solo vamos a hablar del presente."

"Me gustaría que me contara que es lo que piensa sobre la gente que habla sobre usted, ya sabe, hay muchos que hablan sobre sus secretos, sobre la falta de información sobre su pasado."

"Vaya veo que le gusta jugar duro señorita Lane, ¿Nunca se ha quemado?"

"Muchos lo han intentando, pero le aseguro que siempre me salgo con la mía."

Se miraron, como si de un duelo de titanes se tratara. Los dos sabían que había algo más, que aquello nunca sería una conversación amistosa.

"Bueno, dígame señorita Lane, ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber entonces? Porque si tal y como dice, tengo secretos que la gente querría desvelar, tampoco se los voy a contar a usted ¿verdad?"

"Supongo, pero precisamente por eso estoy aquí. Usted me pidió ayuda, supongo que quiere dar una buena imagen al público y que desaparezcan todos esos rumores. ¿O mejor prefiere hacer desaparecer a los que esparcen los rumores? En la era de internet, le aseguro que eso no será nada fácil."

Zod sonrió, aquello iba ser un juego realmente divertido. Normalmente no se preocupaba por lo que hicieran o no hicieran los humanos; siempre le habían parecido unas criaturas muy tontas e inútiles, pero Lois era diferente, lo veía en sus ojos traviesos y atrevidos.

"Por eso mismo la necesito, para que muestre al mundo que no soy tan malo como me pintan."

"¿Entonces no es verdad eso de los secuestros?" Lois no hubiera necesito que Zod contestara, lo leyó en sus ojos, durante un segundo, antes que el kandoriano dijera nada, antes de que pudiera transforma su mirada.

"¿Secuestros? ¿Por quien me toma?"

"Es lo que se dice y quería saber de su propia información lo que tiene que decir. Dicen que ha desaparecido gente, que usted los tiene secuestrados porque saben cosas sobre su pasado. ¿Qué tiene que decir a esa gente?"

Zod pensó un momento, sabía que dijera lo que dijera, Lois encontraría la forma de darle la vuelta y hacer que quedaras como ella quisiera. "Le puedo asegurar que no me interesan los rumores y mucho menos los que intentan manchar mi imagen para desprestigiarme. ¿Usted se cree todo lo que dice la gente?"

"Por supuesto que no, pero siempre contrasto todas las informaciones, porque a veces los rumores más imposibles son reales. ¿Sabe que la gente dice de usted que proviene de otro planeta? Con eso de que apenas hay información sobre su pasado. Obviamente no se trata más que de un rumor, pero aún así, siempre se puede sacar alguna buena información de todo."

De nuevo guardaron silencio, Lois contempló su mirada, le gustaría entrar en la mente del kandoriano y averiguar que era todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Seguramente, matarla y hacerla desaparecer sería algo muy beneficioso para él, sino fuera porque levantaría muchas sospechas, pero había más. Los secuestros, claro que sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero no los iba a reconocer tan fácilmente.

"Dígame ahora usted una cosa señorita Lane. ¿Recuerda la proposición que le hice ayer?"

"¿La de trabajar para usted?"

"Después de esta entrevista, sinceramente me gustaría tenerla trabajando conmigo, ¿Quién mejor que alguien que se entera de todo para quitarme de encima todos esos rumores? Le contaré todo lo que desee, se lo prometo, pero solo si acepta trabajar conmigo."

"¿A cambio de que?" Zod la miró a los ojos, daría lo que fuera por averiguar todo lo que aquella humana escondía, podría revelarle tanto sobre sus enemigos. Pero tenía que hacerlo con tiempo, después de todo lo que había pasado para llegar allí, no iba a estropearlo por una locura.

"Señorita Lane, veo que es más lista de lo que esperaba. Otra gente estaría encantada simplemente de poder trabajar conmigo, pero usted no, usted siempre quiere saber más, necesita saber más. Muy bien, claro que quiero algo a cambio de la información que me pide y ¿Sabe como se llama? Lealtad."

- o -

Casi se habían dejado de hablar en aquel día y para todos, incluido Clark que no hacía más que pensar en Lois. Pero lo cierto era que el comportamiento de Carter y Natally no era en absoluto normal.

Natally se había marchado, con la excusa de coger algo de ropa de casa y había dejado el teléfono desconectado, momento que Oliver aprovechó para hablar con su amigo y averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Va todo bien?" Dijo Oliver al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una taza de café a su amigo.

"Si, claro, ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"No se, ayer vi salir a Natally de su habitación y parecía preocupada, asustada incluso, se que estabas hablando con ella. Tal vez te dijo algo y me gustaría ayudar."

Carter bebió un largo de café. ¿Qué podía contar? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que sentía algo por Natally que tan sólo había sentido por su mujer? O peor todavía ¿Qué algo en su interior le decía que había algo en Natally, algo más allá de la simple idea que era una chica guapa, muy atractiva incluso, algo que le recordaba demasiado a difunta esposa?

"Carter, mira todos nosotros hemos pasado por mucho y te puedo asegurar que si Natally está en problemas… aunque no hubiera sido miembro de este equipo, haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para ayudarla."

"No se trata de nada de eso. Natally está bien. es solo que..." Oliver esperó, nunca había visto a Carter nervioso, no era parte de su naturaleza. "¿has sentido alguna vez que te gustaba alguien que no debía?" Oliver no contestó, ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo. "Estás con Chloe ¿siempre has sabido que era la adecuada? ¿Nunca tuviste dudas?"

"Carter, no se muy bien de lo que estamos hablando, pero si se trata de Natally y te sientes atraído por ella…"

"¡No me siento atraído por ella! No se trata de eso, ¿Quién te crees que soy un maldito asaltacunas?" El golpe en la puerta, les hizo darse cuenta que no estaban solos en la habitación.

Natally estaba allí, mirándole fijamente, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenía los ojos clavados en Carter, esperando que le dijera que se trataba de un simple malentendido, lo deseaba tanto.

"Natally."

"¿Es eso cierto? ¿No te sientes atraído por mi? Yo creía…" Carter dio un paso hacia delante, pero ella retrocedió. "¡Déjame sola!"

"Natally, espera." Dio un paso más, pero Oliver le sujetó el brazo.

"He dicho que quiero estar sola. Oliver, ¿podría hablar contigo?" Dijo lo más dignamente que pudo, que desde luego no era mucho, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de descubrir que tan sólo había hecho vanas ilusiones con Carter.

Oliver se volvió hacia su amigo, se había perdido algo, ya no le cabía ninguna duda al respecto, sin embargo, su amigo no dijo nada, parecía haberse quedado clavado allí, con la mirada puesta en Natally y todo él convertido en una enorme estatua de piedra.

Era normal, él era un hombre mucho mayor, no tenía porque verse interesado por una jovencita como ella, porque Natally se veía exactamente así, como una niña entre un montón de superhéroes que habían vivido ya, lo que ella tan solo podría imaginar en toda su vida. ¿Cómo se iba a fijar en una niña?

Los ojos se le empañaron por las lágrimas y las manos comenzaron a temblar. Se apoyó en la mesa y dejó de mirar a Carter, no quería sentir como si corazón comenzaba a romperse rápidamente.

Se había hecho ilusiones y ella nunca se había ilusiones, nunca se había enamorado, porque nunca había sentido aquellas famosas mariposas en el estómago, ni se pasaba horas pensando en un mismo hombre. Pero Carter le había hecho pensar que tal vez podía ser diferente, que tal vez si estaba hecha para sentir algo más que el gigantesco amor que sentía por su hermano.

Que equivocada estaba, ahora lo sabía, los hombres no eran muy diferentes de cómo había sido su padre y lo mejor que podía hacer era evitar cualquier tipo de relación con ellos.

"Natally." Intentó decir Carter una vez más, sin moverse de donde estaba porque seguramente, Natally echaría a correr. "Natally espera por favor."

"Oliver, necesito hablar contigo." Dijo todavía más tensa la chica.

"Déjame a mi, intentaré hablar con ella."

Carter se quedó allí, viendo a Oliver y Natally alejarse. Quiso salir corriendo y abrazarla, pedirle perdón por lo que había dicho y asegurarle que se había tratado de un tremendo malentendido.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que él mismo pensaba o sentía, estaba confuso, hecho un completo lío, sin saber si sentía algo por una chica, muchos años más joven que él, por alguien que no era su mujer, como si la estuviera traicionando. Quería decirle todo eso a Natally, pero para entonces, Oliver ya había cerrado la puerta, tras Natally y le habian dejado solo.


	13. Chapter 13

Le había costado, pero al final lo había decidido. Los años vividos y las diferentes vidas, le habían dado experiencia para saber que las cosas había que hacerlas cuando unos las sentía. Lo había escuchado tantas veces de boca de la mujer a la que amaba y ahora no había sido capaz de llevarle a cabo.

Se dio cuenta que no había sido más que un estúpido, Natally estaba allí, esperando que Carter dijera algo; tal vez fuera cierto y no era más que una niña después de todo, pero para alguien como él, cualquier ser humano sería un niño.

Tal vez se lo había pensado demasiado pero lo cierto era que jamás hacía las cosas llevado por un primer impulso, pero ahora comprendía que alejarse de ella, romperle el corazón y no escuchar a su corazón, tampoco era la solución.

Salió del salón casi a la carrera, tal vez todavía pudiera dar con Natally antes de que la chica se marchara. Pero en lugar de ello se encontró con Oliver.

"¿Dónde está Natally?" SU amigo le miró con cierto reproche en la mirada, ya se imaginaba lo que Natally le habría dicho y seguramente tendría razón en todo. "Te lo expcliaré todo, pero necesito saber donde está."

"No está."

"¿Cómo que no está?"

"No se lo que pretendes Carter, pero creo que necesitas unas pequeñas clases sobre como tratar a las mujeres en el siglo XXI. Dime una cosa, ¿Natally te gusta?"

Carter no contestó, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de sus sentimientos y mucho menos a hablar de mujeres. Bajó la mirada, pero no pudo evitar que Oliver viera que se sonrojaba.

"Se que para ti es fácil saber quien es la mujer de tu vida o de toda la eternidad si lo prefieres. Pero tal vez puedas conocer a alguien que te haga sentir algo parecido. Tal vez Natally no sea esa mujer, pero si le das una oportunidad…"

"¿De verdad me estás dando consejos sentimentales?" Protestó Carter mucho más tenso ahora.

"Te estoy diciendo que le gustas a Natall y que hace menos de media hora le has roto el corazón. Ella tampoco quiere ahora mismo saber si eres el hombre con el que va a casarse y tener muchos niños. Simplemente le gustas y en estos momentos necesita a alguien que esté a su lado. Bueno, ahora ya no…"

"¿Cómo que ya no? ¿Dónde está Natally? Oliver dime donde está."

"Ya te lo he dicho no está, se ha marchado, eso es lo que quería hablar conmigo. Si no fueras tan… tu, Natally está deseando que le invites a cenar o al cine o a tomar un helado, le da igual, le gustas; pero no se atreve decirte nada, porque digamos que te tiene demasiado respeto."

"¿te ha dicho todo eso?"

"No, en realidad me ha dicho que se va a buscar a su hermano, pero se le nota, ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta? Esa chica es como un libro abierto. Si dejaras de pensar por un momento en la mujer a la que verás cuando te reencarnes, te darías cuenta que Natally está ahí."

Como si de un disparo en el corazón se tratara, Carter se dio cuenta de la realidad en ese mismo momento. Lo había tenido delante de sus narices todo el tiempo, pero tal y como había dicho Oliver, no lo había visto por no querer hacerlo.

Claro que sentía algo por Natally, más de lo que jamás había sentido por nadie, pero no se había atrevido a reconocerlo antes, por miedo a manchar la memoria y el futuro de la mujer a la que quería.

Porque pensar ahora en Natally, le hacía sentirse vivo, completamente lleno y con un único pensamiento en la cabeza, estar cerca de ella, decirle todo lo que sentía, como si un momento antes todos esos sentimientos no estuvieran allí y de repente, como si de una flor abriéndose se tratara, se dio cuenta que lo había tenido delante de los ojos todo el tiempo y no se había dado cuenta.

"¿Dónde ha ido?"

"No te va a gustar, pero te aseguro que he intentado evitarlo, le he dicho que no podía hacerlo sola, que era un suicidio, pero aún así, supongo que se trata de su hermano."

Para sorpresa del millonario, Carter apretó sus brazos con fuerza, como si fuera a lanzarlo contra la mesa. "Oliver, ¿donde ha ido?"

"A buscar a su hermano."

"¿Ha ido a por Zod y le has dejado? Por el amor de dio Oliver, no es más que una niña y si va a allí… ni siquiera tiene poderes, ni entrenamiento, solo está asustada y dolida conmigo. Si le pasa algo."

Furioso, Carter echó a un lado a su amigo, tenía que prepararse, y aunque fuera solo iría a buscarla. Escuchó los pasos de Oliver tras él, pero prefería no tener que escucharle, porque todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era que si le ocurría algo a Natally sería por su culpa.

"No puedes ir tu solo."

"Ven si quieres conmigo. Pero te aconsejo que no intentes ser mi niñera."

"Deberíamos esperar a Clark y los demás, podemos hacer un plan. Además algo me dice que Natally sabe cuidarse sola. Hemos estado hablando y me ha dicho…"

Carter se dio la vuelta y miró con dureza a su amigo. No quería perder el tiempo con tanta palabrería, pero había algo que hacía un buen rato que necesitaba decir en voz alta. Apretó los puños, sentía tanta rabia contenida dentro de su cuerpo que cualquiera que se le pusiera delante en ese momento podría acabar mal.

"Natally necesita mi ayuda y sabes que, yo necesito la suya, la necesito a ella. Hasta hace unos minutos creía que estaba manchando el recuerdo de mi difunta esposa, ahora me doy cuenta que…"

Volvió a encaminarse pasillo adelante y en cuanto llegó al gran salón, cogió su armadura y comenzó a ponérsela, nada de lo que dijera ya podía cambiar el hecho de que tenía que salvar a la mujer que quería.

Oliver ya no intentaba disuadirle, sino que en lugar de eso, comenzó también a vestirse de Green Arrow, estando su amigo tan nervioso no iba a dejarlo marchar solo, no por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a él, sino porque pudiera cometer alguna locura con la gente que tratara de hacerle daño a Natally.

"¿Es ella verdad? Natally es su reencarnación."

Carter se paró en seco, su rostro palideció. Hasta unos minutos antes, aquello no había sido más que una teoría, una idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza a él, pero que en realidad no tenía sentido, porque Natally no era tan joven como para tener el espíritu de su esposa en el interior.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Porque yo todavía no lo estoy, auque lo siento dentro de mi."

"Digamos que solo tuve que atar algunos cabos. Hace días que veo como te comportas con ella y aunque no quisieras reconocerlo, vi que había algo que no era simple atracción. Creí que simplemente te gustaba, pero hablando con ella Natally, me ha dicho que tuvo un accidente y que estuvo en coma durante varios días, dijo que al despertarse se sentía algo distinta."

"¿Cuánto hace de ese accidente?"

"Diez años."

Carter estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer fulminado al suelo. No podía ser verdad, lo había pensado pero aún así, no podía ser verdad. Sintió el corazón a punto de salírselo del pecho; todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

Ahora comprendía, la extraña unión que se había creado desde un principio entre ellos dos, ahora todo tenía sentido, porque Natally no era más que una chiquilla, pero aunque no había dicho nada, Carter se había sentido atraído por ella desde el primer momento.

Cogió las armas y sin decir nada se dirigió a la ventana.

"Carter espera."

"No voy a perderla otra vez, si tenemos que morir, lo haremos juntos ahora."

Oliver lo sujetó del brazo y tiró de él.

"No voy a detenerte, pero al menos deja que hagamos esto juntos."

- o -

"Bueno, supongo que con esto tengo todo lo que necesitaba para mi artículo." Lois se levantó de la silla y alargó la mano para despedirse de Zod. "Ha sido un verdadero placer señor Zod y espero que volvamos a vernos."

"Es una pena que interesada en trabajar conmigo, estoy seguro que hubiéramos hecho un gran trabajo juntos."

"Estoy segura de eso." Lois prefería no pensar en el tipo de trabajo al que Zod se refería. Tan solo pensaban en salir de allí, porque por muy amable y por más que aquel hombre parecía completamente normal, la periodista sabía lo que se escondía detrás. "Supongo que estamos en bandos diferentes, pocas veces he visto a la política y los periodistas trabajando juntos. De todas formas ha sido un verdadero placer hablar con usted."

Lois se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, en unos momento sería libre y en cuanto estuviera fuera de aquel edificio, llamaría a Clark para que la llevara a casa. Las cosas habían salido bien después de todo, pero hasta que pisara la calle no estaría realmente segura.

"Señorita Lane." Le llamó Zod de repente. Casi sobresaltada, ella se dio la vuelta de nuevo. "Supongo que después de todas las molestias que se ha tomado hacer esta entrevista, no sería muy correcto por mi parte no dejarle ver alguno de mis secretos. Seguro que eso le hace cambiar de idea sobre el trabajo que le ofrezco.

"Claro, sería una excelente idea."

Su sexto sentido le dijo que lo hiciera, que saliera de allí, que era una mala idea, pero su ofato periodístico y las ganas de ayudar a Clark y los demás, le obligaron a seguir adelante.

"Usted me ha preguntado por supuestos secuestros. Pues le he mentido. Si, he secuestrado gente que intentaba ponerme las cosas difíciles." Lois se puso tensa, aquello había dejado tener gracia, pero no pudo hacer mucho, pues en cuanto quiso darse la vuelta sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la base del cuello. "Lamento decirle, que usted, también es de esas personas y tiene que desaparecer, pero no se preocupe, así tendrá su gran exclusiva."

Un momento más tarde, todo se volvió negro.


	14. Chapter 14

A Oliver no le hacían gracia las formas de moverse por la ciudad que tenía Carter cuando era Hawkman. Prefería tener los pies en la tierra en lugar de ser transportado por encima de los edificios y luego lanzado, posiblemente sin mucho cuidado en la azotea correspondiente. Pero esa vez, prefirió no decir nada, su amigo estaba demasiado preocupado y alterado por encontrar a Natally como para ser quisquilloso por no tener un suelo en el que apoyarse.

Carter no dijo nada en todo el rato, su mente estaba puesta en aquella chica, si le pasaba algo por no haber sido sincero consigo mismo, por no haberse atrevido a decirle que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella pero que tenía miedo; no estaba seguro de poder perdonárselo a si mismo nunca.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó finalmente Oliver cuando aterrizaron.

"Claro."

"Vamos a encontrarla, ya verás como está bien."

"Lo se."

Olive sabía que su amigo era hombre de pocas palabras, pero aquello era más de lo que había imaginado.

"¿Te gusta verdad?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Natally, esa chica te gusta de verdad. Es normal que te de miedo, es casi una niña y además con todo lo de la reencarnación. Y luego era yo el que pensaba que había salido con chicas raras."

"Natally no es rara. Ni siquiera se sabe quien es en realidad, no estoy seguro que quiera decírselo alguna vez, no siempre es fácil asimilarlo. Alguna de las veces que me me ha ocurrido a mi… no fue fácil descubrirle en 1865, entonces creí que me estaba volviendo loco."

Oliver no dijo nada, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que resucitara, pero si se hacía una idea lo que debía suponer saber que ibas a nacer y morir por toda la eternidad.

"Vamos a encontrarla." Repitió el millonario, mientras los dos hombres chequeaban las armas que habían llevado.

"¿Sabe Chloe que estás aquí?" Oliver no contestó, bajó la mirada y siguió comprobando que el arco estuviera bien. "Se que todavía no estás preparado, no estás recuperado y no deberías estar aquí."

"¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Podías haberme obligado a quedarme."

Por primera vez en mucho rato, Carter sonrió. "Como si eso hubiera servido de algo. Prefiero traerte y evitar que te arriesgues demasiado a descubrir que me estás siguiendo y que te haces daño. No quiero que Chloe lo pase mal porque tu seas un completo testarudo."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y tras romper un cristal de la azotea consiguieron entrar en el enorme edificio.

Algo pitó entre la ropa de Oliver. siempre llevaba un localizador GPS preparado y de repente había comenzado a sonar.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Carter, todavía no muy familiarizado con la tecnología moderna.

"Alguien acaba de encender un localizador al entrar en este edificio, creo que sea quien sea quiere que lo encontremos."

"¿Crees que puede ser Natally?"

"Si se parece en algo a ti, diría que es muy capaz."

- o -

En cuanto salió de la casa, Natally se preguntó donde podía ir. No tenía una dirección fija realmente. En pocos días lo había perdido todo, su hermano, su vida, ahora Carter. Estaba perdida, hecha un lío y sola en mitad de la ciudad. Miró el móvil, con la extraña ilusión de que su hermano le hubiera llamado, que realmente Zod no se hubiera hecho con él. Porque lo que más que necesitaba en ese momento era alguien cercano, alguien que le comprendiera y le diera ánimos.

De repente lo decidió, seguramente no sería más que una idea estúpida, suicida incluso, pero lo tenía que intentar, tenía que encontrar a su hermano. Si Zod lo tenía no sería muy difícil llegar hasta él.

Así, sin plan alguno, pero con la desesperada necesidad de hacer algo para sentirse útil y viva, caminó hasta la torre en la que se había instalado Zod y su gente. El lugar se dejaba ver desde las cuatro esquinas de la ciudad pues era el lugar más alto de toda ella.

Se detuvo en la puerta y miró hacia arriba, se sentía tan pequeña allí. Respiró con fuerza, su corazón le decía que saliera corriendo, que volviera atrás antes de meterse en más problemas. Pero se quedó ahí dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo porque su hermano estuviera bien.

"_Carter."_ Pensó en el hombre que casi había conseguido romperle el corazón, pero se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y los hombres ya no eran su mayor problema… ¿A quien quería mentir? Se había enamorado como no le había pasado nunca y todo lo que necesitaba era a Carter con ella, a su lado, dándole ánimos para seguir adelante. _"Carter."_

"Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?"

Natally bajó la mirada, tenía delante de ella una chica de su misma edad, aunque en su mirada parecía mucho mayor; era seria, tal vez demasiado, hasta el punto de darle muy mala espina.

"La verdad es que si. Vengo a ver a Zod."

"Lo siento, pero el señor Zod no está disponible en este momento."

"Yo creo que si que querrá verme, sobretodo cuando le digas que quiero de vuelta a mi hermano, al que tu jefe secuestro porque sabemos que viene de otro planta y quiere conquistar la tierra."

"Lo siento pero estás…"

"Venga por favor no me digas que estoy loca, porque se lo que me digo. Si no me dejas hablar con él, iré a los periódicos con la investigación que mi hermano y yo teníamos entre manos. ¿Qué crees que le parecerá a tu jefe?"

La chica de la puerta no dijo nada y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar. Justo cuando puso un pie dentro puso en marcha el pequeño localizador que se había escondido entre la ropa. Tal vez no se le diera tan mal ser una espía después de todo.

Dos hombres las esperaban al final del pasillo, armados, con cara de muy pocos amigos. "Ahora es cuando me hacéis desaparece también a mi ¿verdad?" La cogieron entre los dos hombres, cada uno de un brazo, mientras su acompañante la registraba de arriba abajo. En seguida encontró en localizador, se lo enseñó a los dos hombres y tiró al suelo para pisotearlo un momento más tarde. "Que pena me habéis pillado."

La chica le golpeó el rostro, protestó, pero mantuvo la sonrisa. Estaba hecha polvo, necesitaba era algo que la sacara de ese estado.

"Ya sabéis que hacer con ella."

Los hombres tiraron de Natally, pero no estaba dispuesta a marcharse sin la información que buscaba. "¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano? ¿Qué habéis hecho con los demás? ¿Vais a matarme? Seguro que los habéis matado a todos para que no se metan en vuestros asuntos."

Mientras hablaba, vio que la chica hacía un gesto a sus captores, un momento más tarde sintió la descargar en su cuello. Su cuerpo dejó de hacerle caso, la vista se nubló rápidamente y todo a su alrededor desapareció.

- o -

Al despertar Lois se sentía peor que si hubiera tenido una resaca. Miró a su alrededor, con la vista todavía borrosa y se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación, en un dormitorio, pero que no estaba sola. Había otra sombra en una esquina, inconsciente, como había estado ella.

Se levantó, sentía las piernas de goma pero logró ponerse en pie. Se acercó a la otra persona y pronto la identificó como la chica que había conocido Carter.

"Natally." La chica protestó y se removió en el suelo. "Natally." Abrió los ojos y vio a Lois, intentó decir algo, pero tenía la garganta cerrada, supuso que se trataba del tranquilizante que le habían dado. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No me digas que Carter te mando."

"No me mando nadie y menos Carter, yo solo quiero encontrar a mi hermano." Carter de nuevo en su mente, pero no Carter como tal, sino cientos de ellos, muchas personas con la misma cara en distintos momentos y Natally siempre estaba allí con él, como si hubieran estado siempre juntos.

Se quitó la estúpida idea de la cabeza, achacándolo a los tranquilizantes que le habían administrado.

"Pues este no parece un gran plan."

Natally se puso en pie y fue hasta la puerta, era una pared de cristal a través del que re veían más celdas. Entonces lo vio, sentado en el suelo de otra. Su hermano estaba allí, tenía la cabeza metida entre las piernas pero sin duda era él.

"Creo que no ha sido tan mala idea."

"Vale, tienes razón, ¿pero como vamos a salir de aquí?"

Antes de que Natally pudiera contestar, empezaron a sonar las alarmas. Las dos chicas se miraron, no había duda lo que eso significaba. Vieron hombres armado correr, el pasillo se quedó vacío y de nuevo se volvieron a mirar.

Sin tardar ni un segundo los dos empezaron a empujar el cristal, tal vez con al suficiente fuerza podrían romperlo, pero apenas se movió, no había forma y lo único que iban a conseguir era hacerse daño. Se sentaron en el suelo, tan sólo podían hacer una cosa, esperar.

- o -

Un segundo después de que Oliver avisara a Clark de donde estaban y lo que iban a hacer, su amigo apareció junto a ellos. Le contaron el plan que era realmente simple, entrar salvar a Natally, buscar a su hermano y desbaratar los planes de Zod. Lo que no esperaba era lo que el general le dijo.

"Lois es una mujer encantadora Kal-el."

"¿Qué le has hecho a Lois? Como le haya pasado algo…"

"Está conmigo no te preocupes, igual que otra mucha gente. También me han dicho que la novia de tu amigo acababa de llegar, cinco minutos antes que vosotros. Veo que os da miedo venir y tenéis que mandar primero a vuestras chicas.

Clark lo empujó contra la pared, no le gustaba hacer daño a nadie, pero Zod se lo ponía siempre difícil para no hacerlo. el general sonrió con maldad. "¿Dónde están?"

"Supongo que tus amigos ya habrán dado con ellas. Solo quería verte y asegurarme que eras digno hijo de Kripton."

"¿y ahora eso tenía que hacer daño a mis amigos, a mi familia?" Le empujó de nuevo contra la pared y levantó el puño. Podía golpearle en ese mismo momento, podía acabar allí con el mayor peligro para la humanidad.

De nuevo Zod sonrió. "Vamos Kal-el, toma lo que es tuyo, en este mundo, tu y yo podemos ser auténticos dioses. Trabaja conmigo." Tenía tantas ganas de golpearle, de matarle incluso, podía hacerlo ahí mismo, en ese momento, nadie le frenaría, ni el propio Zod.

"Clark, no, no le dejes ganar." Se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Lois. Su novia se acercó a él y tiró de su cuerpo para alejarlo de Zod. "No puede hacernos nada, no puede ser el mismo porque entonces la gente se le echaría encima. Podemos controlarle y evitar que gane." Se acercó a él y le abrazó, para poder hablarle al oído, mientras Oliver apuntaba al general con su ballesta. "Tenemos a Chloe, por mucho que quiera presentarse, nunca ganará unas elecciones. Vámonos de aquí."

"No te atrevas a marcharte así Kal-el." Xlark no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta.

Carter también estaba allí, con Natally y su hermano a su lado. cuando luego le contaron lo que había ocurrido, Natally y su hermano le narraron lo sucedido con pelos y señales como si de una película se tratara, de como Oliver y Carter se habían deshecho de los guardas, como habían roto los cristales de las celdas y como se los habían llevado.

Ya era tarde cuando regresaron a la mansión, Lois quiso descansar y por supuesto, Clark no la iba a dejar sola. Chloe, asustada por no saber nada de Oliver, se lanzó a sus brazos después de una buena bronca y Natally dejó a su hermano durmiendo después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Al final, Carter y la chica se quedaron solos en el gran salón. Ella sentada sobre la mesa y él guardando las cosas.

"Ha estado cerca." Dijo ella al final.

"Podría haber sido peor."

"¿Nunca tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar?" Carter se dio la vuelta, había visto morir a su mujer tantas veces y aún así, el miedo nunca se marchaba. "¿Estabas preocupado por mi?"

Carter se acercó a la mesa en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a la chica, había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero no había forma de encontrar las palabras para no asustarla con lo que tenía que decirle.

"No quiere que vuelvas a darme un susto así."

"¿Por qué, tanto te importo? Hace unas horas te oí decir que no estabas enamorado de mi, que no era por mi." Se mordió el labio y sonrió.

"Es complicado." Estaban tan cerca que el resto de la habitación desapareció a su alrededor. Colocó las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de la chica, como si quisiera evitar que pudiera escaparse. "Muy complicado."

"Me gustan las cosas difíciles."

"¿Incluso cuando eres…"

"¿La reencarnación de tu mujer?"

"¿Lo sabías?"

"No, es algo que estaba allí, no pensé en ello, simplemente estaba allí. igual que desde hace días quiero hacer esto."

Rodeó el cuello de Carter con ambas manos y le besó, lentamente primero, como si se tratara del primero de ambos. Pero al juntar sus labios, una corriente eléctrica cruzó sus cuerpos. Se conocían, claro que se conocían, los recuerdos se apodaron de ellos a cada segundo que pasaba. El beso se intenso, largo, eterno, como el amor compartido desde hacía siglos. Pero ahora volvían a estar juntos otra vez.


End file.
